PowerSurge
by Blazeme1up
Summary: Starts off in the summer after 5 year. what will happen after Harry has had enough of magic?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is being re-uploaded after being beta read to fix my atrocious spelling errors and other mistakes. I would like to give a shout out to the lovely MsKitty94 for being my Beta and for being my wife :D. Everyone please give her your thanks. She is also offering to be a beta for anyone in need, look to her profile for info on contacting her.

Chapter 1

Not Really Home

Harry Potter sat in the back sat of his uncle's company car, watching out the window as they zoomed down the motorway out of London. They were heading home to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. "Well not really" Harry thought; Number 4 had never been a place Harry called home. The only place Harry ever called home was Hogwarts, but right now he did not want to be there either. Right now Harry did not want to be anywhere, least of all Number 4 Privet Drive. "Stupid blood protection anyway" Harry thought. It was the only reason he had to keep going back to his aunt and uncle's. His mother had died to save his life and Dumbledore had used that as basis for the blood magic. As long as Harry stayed where his mother's blood lived he would be protected and his aunt Petunia Dursley was his mother's sister.

The Dursley's – Harry's aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley – were the only family he had left alive. Not that they were much of a family, anyway; always yelling, screaming or beating him in one way or another. To say they did not like him much would be the understatement of a lifetime. Harry often wondered why they took him in, in the first place – he knew they did not want him there... "Must be money involved for them" thought Harry as he kept watching out the window. Merlin knows they wouldn't have took him for any other reason.

Thinking of family was putting him into a funk, so he started to think about his mother and father – both killed by Voldemort, one of the most evil dark wizards of all time, just for being his parents when Harry was 15 months old. It seemed to Harry that he was destined to be without a true family. Just a few weeks earlier he had lost the closest thing to a father figure he had ever had. Sirius Black, his godfather was killed trying to save Harry from a trap set by Voldemort to get a prophecy about Harry and himself. Sirius was killed by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. That death hit Harry very hard. "I never even got to tell him I love him or even say goodbye" thought Harry as he wiped away a stray tear that slipped down his face.

It was dark by the time they reached Number 4, but none of the passengers in the car had said a single word for the entire two hour trip – the Dursley's because they were afraid Mad-Eye Moody might show up at their perfectly normal house for treating Harry in a way he didn't like, and Mad-Eye was the farthest thing from normal one could get. Harry didn't say anything because, to be honest, he didn't want to talk to anyone at all, let alone the Dursley's

When the car finally stopped in the driveway of Number 4, Aunt Petunia and Dudley nearly tripped over each other trying to get through the front door on their way to get as far from Harry as possible. Uncle Vernon got out of the car made his way to open the boot so Harry could get out his trunk. Harry was just reaching for his trunk when Vernon grabbed his shoulder with his meaty hand,

'Let's get this straight, boy,' said Uncle Vernon 'Those freaks at kings cross think they can scare me, but I can assure you I'm not scared. I don't want to even see you this summer. If you want food, you eat after we do, when we have left the kitchen. You will make it yourself and clean up after yourself. You stick to your room or outside the house, I don't care which but you're not welcome in the same room as us. You got that boy?' Uncle Vernon glared down at Harry with utter loathing. 'You stay out of our way, keep sending those freaks letters every three days and there will be no problems understand?'

'Yes Uncle Vernon' said Harry. It was more then he could have hoped for. "At least I will get descent meals if I can cook them for myself without them around," thought Harry.

'Remember boy, stay out of our way and keep sending them freaks letters' Uncle Vernon said as he stormed into the house and away from Harry

Harry grabbed his school trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the boot and headed for the house. Hedwig, Harry's owl hooted fiercely.

'I know girl. I hated to put you in there too but Uncle Vernon just wouldn't let me put you in the front with me,' said Harry as he put down his trunk on the front porch and opened Hedwig's cage to let her out. 'Tell you what girl, why don't you go and stretch your wings and hunt awhile since you've been cooped up for so long.'

Hedwig still looked irritated but hooted her approval. As Harry watched as she flew off into the night sky, his eyes fell onto the Dog Star, Sirius. A few more tears ran down his face as he stared up at it. 'I'm sorry Sirius.' he said softly. 'I'm sorry I was so stupid to fall for that trap. I'm sorry I didn't check better to make sure you were alright. If I had only used the mirror you gave me for Christmas, I'd have known. If I had only learned Occlumency better, then I would have never had those dreams. You would still be alive.' Harry sniffed and wiped away more tears. He looked back up to the Dog Star and said, 'I wanted to tell you Sirius... I wanted to tell you that I... I love you and I'll miss you dearly. You were the best godfather I could ask for.' Harry then took a deep shaky breath to try and steady himself, picked up his trunk, Hedwig's empty cage and walked inside to another summer alone at the Dursley's.

Harry woke up the next morning to an odd sensation in his body. It was like his entire body had fallen asleep and was starting to wake up. Like the pins and needles sensation you get after your foot falls asleep. It took nearly 15 minutes for it to stop enough to allow him to move without almost screaming. After he was able to get up he went to get a shower, and as he stood under the relaxing warm water he felt what was left of the pins and needles slip away from his body and his mind.

After his shower he went back to his room to get dressed. He was really starting to get tired of Dudley's old hand me downs; they might be five sizes too big for him in width but now they were about 2" too short. "Some time this summer I have got to get myself some new clothes" he thought, "this is getting ridiculous." After getting dressed he glanced at the clock on his beside table; it was now 8:00am, and his uncle would have already left for work, so he decided to get himself some breakfast.

Harry made his way down to the kitchen. After making sure his aunt was not in there he started making himself a big breakfast. For some reason he was extra hungry. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and a glass of orange juice later Harry washed up and made his way back up to his room.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Broken in More Ways Then One

Two days later Harry was sinking into a deep depression. Thoughts of his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and all the other people that have died or will die in this war were overwhelming him. "I can't do this" Harry thought "Trelawney is a fraud. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord indeed. I have no power to vanquish anything. Voldemort is way more powerful then I will ever be. He probably knows more dark arts then Dumbledore knows light magic."

Harry had just woken up from nightmares about dead people, all killed by Voldemort. All killed by magic. "Maybe my aunt and uncle are right. Maybe magic is a bad thing. Magic has caused so many to die. Sure the happiest times of my memory are from Hogwarts surrounded by magic, but every year something has always gone wrong. Either someone tried to kill me or someone else died because of me or both. Are the few moments of happiness worth the lives it cost?" Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by a taping at his window.

He went to get out of bed to let Hedwig in and fell flat on his face as the pins and needles coursed thru his body once more as it had every morning since his first day back. 'That's really getting old.' said Harry to no one in particular as he picked himself up off the floor. Still thinking about magic and how it has done him wrong he made his way to the window. Once the window was open Hedwig flew in and landed on the back of the chair that sat by his rather rickety desk. Harry got out an owl treat for her and noticed she had a letter. She was holding out one leg waiting calmly for him to untie it. 'How do you always know when someone wants to send me a letter girl?' asked Harry as he retrieved his letter and gave her a treat. It was not the first time she had come back with a letter after Harry had let her out to hunt at night. Hedwig just cocked her head and looked at Harry as if to say "Any owl worth its feathers knows when a letter is needed for its master" Harry just sighed gave her another owl treat and sat at the desk to see who wrote to him.

Harry Potter

Smallest Bedroom

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Winging, Surrey

Harry sighed again as he read the green flowing script that marked this letter as being from Hogwarts.

Dear, Harry

After a few long talks and quite a bit of arm twisting, our Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has agreed to suspend the reasonable restriction of under age magic for you. Since you often find yourself, thru no fault of your own, in a need to defend yourself we have come to the conclusion that it would be grave indeed if you were to be denied the use of your wand.

Please don't take this responsibility lightly. The Ministry will be watching you very closely for any reason to take this privilege away. Please keep in mind the statue of secrecy and do not use magic in front of Muggles.

There is another piece of news that might bring you some small bit of comfort. The death eaters that were captured in the Department of Mysteries were questioned under veritaserum. It was brought to light that Peter Pettigrew is in fact alive and was your parent's secret keeper. With this information out in the open the wizengamot felt that it was only right to clear his name. With Sirius's name cleared the Ministry will now acknowledge his last will and testament. The reading of said will, will be held at Gringotts Wizarding Bank on July 3rd 6 days from now. As a beneficiary you will be required to attend the reading. I will send a member of the order to escort you.

One last thing before I conclude this letter. I sincerely hope you will find it in your heart to forgive an old man for the mistake of forgetting what it was like to be young. You may still be young to my old eyes but you are no longer a child. I see that withholding information from those it concerns directly is far worse then telling them straight out. Although you will not be allowed into the order until you have finished school I will do my best to keep you informed of any and all information that directly relates to you. Once more I ask you to forgive an old mans mistakes and accept this small offer to make amends.

Sincerely Yours

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry laughed a bitter humorless laugh after he read that letter. Allowed to do magic now huh? He didn't want anything to do with magic anymore. It had brought him too much pain. A beneficiary in Sirius's will huh? Why would he want anything from his godfather when it was his own stupidity that caused his death in the first place?

'That's it. No more. I'm done with magic' Harry said to himself as he tore up the letter and tossed it into the bin that sat next to his desk. "I can convert what's left in my Gringott's account to muggle money and live off that. I'll get a place of my own and live as a muggle as far from magic as I can get. Tomorrow I'll catch a cab to London get my money and leave all the pain and death behind me." With that thought he got a piece of parchment and quill out of his trunk and wrote a very short letter. Just as he was about to seal it Harry noticed his wand that was sitting on his desk where he had left it the night he got back from Kings Cross. With shaky hands he picked it up. He still loved his wand, it had got him out of some sticky spots, but he would not be needing it where he was going. It was just one more link to a world of magic that he no longer wanted to be a part of. With a resounding **_CRACK_**! He broke it in two. "No more" Harry thought again as he tucked the broken pieces of his wand into the parchment and sealed it.

Harry then turned to his owl whose head had snapped up at the sound of the wand breaking and was looking at him with the most sorrowful expression one could imagine on an owl. 'Hedwig old girl' he called to her. She flew out of her cage and onto his shoulder. One would think she was crying if an owl could do such a thing. 'I want to thank you Hedwig. I want to thank for being my friend. I am going to be leaving soon and you will be out of place in the muggle world. I will miss you terribly and I will never forget you.' said Harry as he stroked the feathers on her chest and left a few tears slip for the friends he was leaving behind. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. All had gone to the DoM with him and all had got hurt in some way or another because of his foolishness. This was just another reason to get as far from them as possible, to Harry. No more people would get hurt because of him, All the Weasley's. The closest thing Harry had to a real loving family. They were all at risk as long as Harry was around. Sure they were at risk anyway with so many in the order but with Harry around they were but straight at the top of Voldemort's hit list just for being so close to him.

'Hedwig, girl, I need you to do one last thing for me. I need you to take this letter to Dumbledore. Then I want you to go to Hagrid and stay with him OK? He will take care of you. I love you Hedwig.' said Harry as he tied the letter to her leg. Hedwig put her head down and nipped his bottom lip softly as if to give him a kiss goodbye gave a soft mournful hoot and took off into the sky.

Harry spent the rest of the day burning all his old school things. Books, parchment, quills. In fact the only magical things that he did not burn were his father's invisibility cloak, his photo album Hagrid gave him and the mirror Sirius gave him. He just wanted something to remember them by. He even burned all Dudley's old cloths and his Firebolt.

His Firebolt, that caused him great pain as he watched it turn to ash. Grief, unlike he ever felt, took hold of him like a vice grip that wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

As Harry lay in bed that night he cried. He cried like he was never allowed to when he was growing up. Great sobs with tears larger then fat rain drop. The kind of cry that makes your pillow wet enough where you have to turn it over to find a dry spot.

Harry was so caught up in his sorrows that he didn't hear his bedroom door open. He didn't feel someone sit beside him on his bed. Just as his sobs died down and sleep started to over take him he felt someone put a light hand on his shoulder and heard a faint female whisper 'It's ok Harry, you will get thru this. I'll help you and we will get thru it together.' And with that Harry was out. Dreaming of pink haired angels. Dreams that he would not remember when he woke up the next morning.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk going over paper work and eating lemon drops as he seemed to do every night before he went to sleep. He was just finished reading a dreadfully boring report from the board of governors when a familiar white owl drooped a small roll of parchment on his desk and flew over to sit by Fawkes on his perch. 'What is this Hedwig? Has Harry sent a reply to my letter earlier today?' Albus asked as he picked up the parchment. Hedwig gave a hoot so saddened it startled the old headmaster and caused Fawkes to let out a mournful chirp and nuzzle Hedwig as if to say all would be well.

The headmaster let out a gasp as he unrolled the parchment. Only two words were written in a shaky scrawl. "**I QUIT**" and the two pieces of Harry's broken wand. 'Merlin what have I done?' Said Albus who at that moment was looking even older then he really was and that was saying something for someone who was over 150 years.

Just then there was a knock at his door. The headmaster looked up from the letter with dull eyes that held none of there normal sparkle. 'Enter' was all he said. Nymphadora Tonks walked into the headmaster's office.

'Ahhh Nymphadora, I take it your here to discuss the matter concerning young Mr. Potter?' Dumbledore asked when she stepped up to the desk.

This didn't surprise Tonks in the least. Albus Dumbledore always seemed to know what exactly was going on. 'Yes Albus, I was on my watch this evening when I noticed Harry in the back yard burning things in a mettle dust bin. I did not know what to make of it at the time, so I just watched. It wasn't until he put in the last item that I knew what all he was burning. His Firebolt, Albus, He burnt his Firebolt. I know Minerva gave it back to him on the last day of school. Now I'm not sure why he would burn his most prized possession but it appears that he burnt every magical thing he owned.'

'It is my fear Nymphadora that Harry is rebelling against magic. I fear that Harry is going to try and push away everything and everyone that is close to him. We must not let this happen; right now Harry is feeling love only causes pain. Pain for those that love him, and pain for him when those he loves get hurt. The bad times are starting to outweigh the good for him, and the only escape he sees at the moment is to disconnect himself from it in any and all ways possible.'

Tonks was shocked to say the least. 'We can't let that happen Albus. Harry means too much to me, to us, to the wizarding world. I went to his room to check on him before I came to and found him lying curled in a ball on his bed crying like a baby. He's not letting himself get past the grief of Sirius's death. I think it is all piling up on him. We have to help him Albus. He's not going to get thru this alone. He is having an emotional breakdown.'

'I understand Nymphadora. But as of right now I am at a loss as how to help young Harry' said Albus starting to get a small twinkle back into his eyes.

'Let me help him if I can Albus. I'm due for a vacation at work. I can stay with Harry all summer and help him thru his grief. I miss Sirius too so I can relate with him. At least let me try. Remus is in no shape to help him at the moment and was never good at helping himself. I can take him shopping in muggle London and Diagon Alley. He'll need all new cloths, new school things, new everything...' She had said this all very fast almost begging the old headmaster to let her be the one to watch over and try to help Harry.

'Very well Nymphadora, You may see if you can help him thru these tough times. I must ask you though if you do take him out shopping be very careful and get him to Ollivander's as soon as possible. It seems Harry is in the need of a new wand.'

At Tonks' quizzical look the headmaster held up the two broken pieces of Harry's wand. It seems that Harry is set on his leaving the wizarding world. Tonks' eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

'You might want to be there when he wakes up Nymphadora. He might not be there long after that if your not. Send me word when he has calmed down or if you find yourself unable to help him and I will come visit. There are some things I need to discuss with him'

'Of course Albus.' Tonks said 'I will keep you informed as to how he is doing. Thank you for the chance to try and help him.'

With that Tonks made her way out of the office. After the door closed Albus looked at the two birds sitting on the perch. 'I believe you may return to your young wizard friend Hedwig. I do not believe he will be sending you away again.' Said the headmaster with eyes twinkling like mad. 'They will be good for each other.' Hedwig hooted her approval and took off out the window to return to her friend. Then Albus took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Mr. Ollivander letting him know to expect a student in for a new wand within the next few days.

Tonks apparated back into Harry's bedroom with a soft pop, to find Harry still asleep. He looked peaceful with a small smile on his face as his eyes darted around behind his eyelids. Tonks sat on the edge of his bed and wandered what he was dreaming about as she softly ran her fingers thru his hair. She leaned against the headboard of the bed still watching his peaceful face and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep herself.

When Tonks awake a few hours later she found herself staring right into bright emerald green eyes. The eyes held her gaze not letting her look away, not that she wanted to anyway. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

'Wotcher, Harry. Sleep well?' Tonks asked when she had found her voice.

'What are you doing here, Tonks?' Harry was confused. Here was Tonks in his bed and he had no idea why. Not that he didn't like the fact that she was in his bed. He had been awake for 5 minutes before she had woken up. He had spent that time just looking at her sleeping face and had come to realize just what a beautiful woman she was. He would have moved from the bed by now but he knew if he had, he would have screamed because of the pins and needles that were sure to follow any movement for at lest 15 minutes after he woke up.

'I saw you burning your stuff last night Harry. I don't know exactly why you did it but I don't think you should be alone right now. You need someone to help you deal with all that's happened to you. After talking to Dumbledore last night I came here to help you.' said Tonks as she got up off the bed and moved over to the chair by the desk

'Dumbledore sent you huh? Figures he would send a minder to keep me under lock and key. I knew I should have waited till after I had already left before sending that letter.' Harry said bitterly 'I told him I quit. I gave him my broken wand. Can't the old fool take a hint? I'm done with magic, Tonks. I'm not going back. So you can just go back to good old Dumbledore and tell him you don't have to waste your time watching over the problem child.'

'Dumbledore didn't send me to keep up under lock and key Harry' Tonks snapped back 'I volunteered, I wanted to come help you Harry. It was my idea to come here and stay with you.'

Harry saw several emotions cross her face as she said this. Anger, sadness, and what looked like hurt. Was Tonks hurt that he thought she didn't want to come here on her own, he wondered. As he looked at her in thought she asked him another question.

'Why do you say you're done with magic Harry?' she asked softly. She didn't want to fight with Harry, fighting led to anger, and anger would just push him farther away.

'What good has it done for me but bring me and those around me pain and death? If Trelawney is to be believed I'm a dead man walking anyway. I don't want to die and I would rather live as long as I can even as a muggle till Voldemort finely finds me and kills me anyway.' Harry said quietly. He didn't want to argue with Tonks. He liked her and she didn't deserve to be yelled at.

'Magic didn't kill or hurt those people, Harry. Voldemort did. You know that as well as I do. If you think living as a muggle will save people from pain and death think again. Just watch the muggle news for 5 minutes. Guns and knives are just as painful and deadly as magic is. There are always people getting shot or stabbed or even worse in the muggle world even when there is no war going on. And what's this about Trelawney? Everyone in the wizarding world knows that Voldemort is after you but what does she have to do with it?'

'You mean you don't know about the prophecy?' Harry asked in disbelief. He was sure Dumbledore would have told the order what it said.

'You mean the one from DoM? I knew there was one but no one knows what was in it, and if they do no one is telling' said Tonks with interest.

'The prophecy was made to Dumbledore by Professor Trelawney before I was even born.' Harry told her. 'He showed it to me in his pensive when we got back from the DoM. Voldemort knows the first two lines of it, and its why he tried to kill me when I was a baby and still wants me dead to this day. He tricked me into going there that night because he wants to know what the rest of it says'

'So Dumbledore told you the prophecy? The whole thing?' Tonks asked

'Yeah' Harry said. He closed his eyes. He didn't like to think about it.

'That bad huh?' asked Tonks.

'Yeah' he said again still trying to block the thought of it out of his mind.

'Will you tell me what it is, Harry' asked Tonks as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "This is another thing that's driving him into depression" she thought to herself "Maybe I can help him if he will trust me."

'Are you mad, Tonks? If Voldemort found out you knew it you would be at risk. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me.' Harry said almost at a shout. For some reason he didn't like the thought of Tonks getting hurt in anyway at all let alone for something he told her.

'Harry, I'm an Auror. I'm a member of the order, and I'm a Metamorphmagus. Hell I'm at the top of his list just for that. Someone that can take on any form they wish would be a high prize to Voldemort' To prove her point she changed into the spiting image a Cornelius Fudge and back.' And to be an Auror you have to know Occlumency and I pride myself on being just as good as Snape claims to be at that.'

At this Harry said 'Snape tried to teach me Occlumency and it didn't work. All he seemed to do was make it easier for Voldemort to get into my head.'

'Harry I can't stand the slimy git anymore then you can. Snape is the best potions master in England but he can't teach it. All he does is write the directions on the board and leave you to figure out everything else. Just because someone knows something does not give them the right to teach it. If you really want to learn I will teach you. I have some great books on the subject. But the point I am trying to make is Voldemort could not pry the prophecy out of my head if he tried. I also think that if you had someone to share it with, someone to talk about it with, it could help you deal with it.' Tonks said as she kept looking into the softly glowing green eyes that seemed to hold her captive. 'I want to be the one to help you Harry, but for me to be able to help, you have to trust me. Will you trust me Harry?'

Harry wanted to trust her. He wanted to trust someone. Sure he could trust Ron and Hermione but they were not here right now. This was something you just can't put in a letter, and if he kept it to himself all summer he would surly go mad. Besides if he told Ron or Hermione that would put them in more danger and that was what he was trying to avoid. As Harry looked into her eyes, they were sky blue today. He saw that he could trust her, and that he needed her to trust him.

'_The one with power to vanquish the dark lord approaches._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh months dies_

_And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal_

_But he shall have power the dark lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies'_

There he said it. He looked to Tonks to see her reaction. She was staring at him blankly. Then she started to giggle. Then that giggle turned to an outright laugh. Harry was shocked. She was laughing at him. She had to be mad. He was either going to be murdered or become a murderer. And the way he saw it there was no way he would be able to defeat Voldemort.

'Tonks,' Harry said. He was getting angry now 'You wanted me to trust you and you're laughing at me?'

'Oh, Harry!' said Tonks who immediately stopped laughing. 'I wasn't laughing at you. It's just pointless, isn't it? I could have told you that. Well all except the 'Power the dark lord knows not' The way he is always after you it was bound to come down to you and him.'

'Tonks, I am either going to be murdered by him or become a murderer. I can't beat him; I don't have the knowledge or power. He's 50 years older then me how can I expect to beat him? I'm a dead man, Tonks. Hell I don't even have a wand now.' said Harry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Discussions

'Then we will get you a new wand Harry.' Said Tonks as she moved off the chair to sit beside Harry on the bed again, slightly stumbling over a loose floorboard. 'We will work through this. I know Sirius's death hit you hard and your afraid you'll make another mistake, But his death was not your fault Harry' She was starting to wonder why he had not moved more then his head since he woke up.

'How can you say it's not my fault, Tonks?' Whispered, Harry. 'He went to the Department of Mysteries to save me. If I wasn't there to begin with he would still be alive'

'That may be true, Harry. But don't take the blame for something that wasn't your fault. Save that blame for Voldemort, He has tricked older and wiser wizards and witches then you and I, and will do so again before this war is over.'

'I just miss him, Tonks. I didn't even get to tell him goodbye or that I loved him.'

'He knows, Harry. Just the same as your parents know you love them. You will never stop missing them Harry, but once you accept they are gone it does get easier to keep living. Your parents died protecting you. Sirius died the same way, fighting the dark side and protecting you. To them there was no better way to die. I see so much of them in you Harry. You would rather throw yourself in harms way then see a friend or loved one hurt. Don't belittle what they have done for you by blaming yourself for there deaths and forgetting to live your own life.'

'How can I have a life with this damn prophecy hanging over my head? Victim or murderer, thats what it comes down to, Tonks'

'Harry, would you consider killing a rabid dog murder? That's all Voldemort is now, Just a mad beast that needs to be put down before it hurts more people. He's not even human anymore.'

'Your right about that one. He's about as close to human as I am to a Goblin. But I still have no idea how I could possibly win against him.'

'If you let me help I promise we will find a way, Harry. I will not let you face this alone and I'm sure Ron and Hermione won't let you stand alone either and don't even think about pushing your friends away, Harry. If they want to stand by you and you want to be a true friend you will accept there decisions.'

'It won't be that easy Tonks. My first instinct is to push everyone out, to keep everyone from harm. But they followed me to the Department of Mysteries even when I told them not to. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna they are true friends. They all knew it could be a trap, but they wouldn't let me face it alone. I'll need all the help I can get Tonks. I know I won't be able to do this on my own.' said Harry as he reached and took her hand in his. 'Will you still help me Tonks?' He was looking at her with pleading eyes as he held her hand.

'Of course I will Harry,' she smiled and squeezed his hand gently. 'First things first, Time to get up, we have a lot of shopping to do today, since the only things you own now are the clothes on your back. We'll start with a wand. Can't have the savior of the wizarding world walking around without a wand can we?'

'Sure, soon as I'm able to move I'll get up'

'What do you mean by that Harry? Why can't you move?'

'Well I don't know what it is but every day since I got back I wake up with this odd pins and needles sensation like when your foot falls asleep and starts to wake up. I get it in my whole body and it makes it rather uncomfortable to move until it goes away. It normally only lasts about 15 minutes to a half hour, but I've been awake for two hours now and its just starting to go away.'

"Oh MY! Harry. That's unheard of, two days, three at the most, no longer then 5 minutes. I must tell Professor Dumbledore, He will want to talk to you about this. Do you know what this means Harry? It's a magic power surge. Your magic is growing; only the most powerful witches and wizards go through a power surge like that. I don't think anyone in history has gone through one that has lasted so long.'

'What are you talking about Tonks? My magic is growing? Only the most powerful? Are you saying I'm going to be as powerful as Dumbledore? You're mad! Theirs is absolutely no way.'

'_The power the dark lord knows not' _Tonks thought to herself. 'Trust me Harry, if I'm right you are going to be even more powerful then Dumbledore. I'll go get him. I'll be back as soon as I can Harry.'

With out even realizing it she bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek 'Wait for me.' she whispered in his ear.

With those words Tonks abruptly stood up, tripped over the night stand as she stepped away form the bed and disapparated with a soft pop leaving one very confused Harry behind.

Ten minutes later Harry was finely able to fight through pins and needles to get out of bed. After a shower he was starting to get back into the clothes he had on. Just as he was putting on his pants he realized that they were about 5 inches too short now. Puzzled by this he glanced in the mirror, what he saw he didn't expect. It wasn't because his face hadn't changed all that much, maybe a little shaper, a little older looking. It was his glasses, or lack there of. He didn't have them on. He realized he mustn't have had them on since he had woken up and saw Tonks sleeping right beside him feeling her hand in his hair. He wore no glasses however he could see perfectly fine. Still startled by this he looked at the rest of himself. He was taller, he estimated around about six foot even now, broader shouldered. He stood straight and tall, his muscles were more defined now, not that of a body builder but of a trim athlete. He was still on the skinny side but it suited his frame well, it seemed like a good nights sleep with dreams he could not quite remember, and a lot of uncomfortable pins and needles had washed away the years of malnutrition and neglect at the hands of the Dursleys.

When he got back to his room after goggling at other parts of his body that were larger then he remembered them the night before he was not all that surprised to find Tonks and Albus Dumbledore waiting for him.

Tonks looked up when Harry walked in and her mouth dropped open in shock. He had not put his shirt back on when he got out of the shower. His pants, while short were still far too wide. Had he not been holding them up with one hand while the other, was still trying to dry his hair with a towel, they would have dropped to his ankles. As she stood there taking in his cut form and bear chest she had to hold her self back from walking right up to him and start rubbing her hands allover his body to find out if other things were as hard as his muscles seemed to be.

'Hello, Harry. I see you're looking remarkably well today.' said Dumbledore as he examined Harry as he walked in.

'Better then to be expected I guess' Harry said as he finished toweling off his hair and sat on his bed 'I was thinking while I was in the shower, about what Tonks and I were talking about before she left. She was right, I just can't run away from my problems, they would just follow me. The best I can do is take it one day at time, with the help of my friends I can try and deal with what comes my way. I have to learn all that I can so then the next time Voldemort comes for me I'll have a better chance at ending this war with the least amount of lives lost. Death comes to us all, there is no way to stop it, but it's how we die, and what we die for and how we spend our lives and what's left of it that is important.

'I do not think I have ever been prouder of you then I have at this moment Harry. That is a very wise way of looking at it. But remember Harry, Train and learn all you can, ask for help along the way from friends and professors. Just do not forget to live Harry, Have fun, break a few rules, be happy and find love. For without happiness and love there would be nothing worth saving.

'I will headmaster. Actually I'm going to start to work on both of them very soon.'

The headmaster saw Harry's eyes dart over to Tonks for a split second before sharply bringing them back to rest at the headmaster. His eyes twinkled merrily. 'That's very good Harry. Another thing, Miss Tonks here has taken a vacation from her job as an Auror this summer and has asked me to allow her to stay with you until it is time for you to return to school. She did not feel it was a good time for you to be alone, and I feel she is right. With her with you as an order member and an Auror she can escort you anywhere you want to go. But I do think the decision should be left up to you. Would you like for Miss Tonks to stay? Or would you rather be left to your own devices?'

'**STAY**!' Harry yelled 'err I mean yes ... ah ... I would like her ... to umm ... stay. Err... if she wants to that is.'

'Of course I'll stay Harry. It was my idea after all' Tonks said beaming at him

'Thanks' Harry said still blushing a little at his outburst

'Very well, Harry, now onto other matters. Nymphadora tells me you have just about come into your full magic power, Harry. Can you tell me when the first time you noticed the changes being made to your body and magic?'

Harry thought for a second then said 'Well I just noticed the changes today in fact, when I got out of the shower. But looking back I guess it was the day after I got back from school. At first I woke up with the pins and needles. After they went away, that took about 15 minutes; I was putting on my clothes and noticed that the pants were about two inches to short. But headmaster why is my body changing and why is my magic growing?'

"Well Harry not everyone that comes into there full magical power changes physically. It happens to every witch or wizard around the age of 16 or 17. Some more so then others as you can tell by experience now. Most do not even realize they have come into their full power. But when someone has a great deal of magical reserve it can do many interesting things. Such as unlocking magical skills that laid dormant inside you, and much more. It seems so far your magic has saw fit to fix what your body has suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, something that I shall never forgive myself for needing to do. As you stand before me is how you should have always been without being force to live in a cupboard for 11 years and were being fed full meals.'

'I forgive you if you please forgive me for my outburst in your office; I had no right to do that. I don't blame you professor, I'm done passing the blame to those it doesn't belong to including myself. Any and all blame in this war falls to Voldemort for making us make choices we don't want to make. But what's this about my magic unlocking skills I have? And how will I know when my magic stops growing?

'Trust me, Harry. With the amount of magic that has been building up in side you, when it finally takes its hold and merges with your magical core it should be a site to behold' the old headmaster said with his eyes twinkling merrily. 'When my magic took hold it decided to fill the sixth year dorm room with lemon drops about waist deep.' Dumbledore said chuckling at the memory. Harry and Tonks laughed too 'Magic can be a funny thing when it wants to be. And as for the skills that can be unlocked it is almost limitless as long as you were born with the ability in the first place, and is normally what you need most. Essentially almost every witch or wizard is born with one or more gifts, rare or not, but most never find out about them and they remain locked. It could be anything from seer powers to Animagus forms. I could scan you to see what, if anything, your magic is working to unlock. Would you like me to do that?

Harry thought for a second. It would be better then finding out on my own, I could get books about them when we go to Diagon Alley to read up on what I will be able to do and how to do it. 'Will it hurt?' he asked.

'Not at all, Harry. It will only take a minute and you will not feel a thing.' Dumbledore replied.

'Then go ahead. If there is anything I can pick up some books on them when Tonks and I go to Diagon Alley.'

'That's a great idea Harry' Tonks said smiling at him 'But first thing is to get you a new wand, then clothes, then books or anything else you might want.'

'I quite agree Nymphadora, but, Harry I must warn you, you will find shopping with a woman to be a difficult thing indeed. There priorities at times can be somewhat lacking.' The headmaster said with a glint in his eye and a wide smile on his face.

Tonks just made a loud 'HUMPH' noise and stuck her tongue out at him. After they all stopped laughing Dumbledore stood and asked Harry if he was ready and to lie down on the bed. He then held one hand over Harry's head, the other over his chest and chanted something under his breath that no one in the room could make out. He chanted for about five minutes straight. After he was finished chanting he looked at Harry with wide eyes as he sank into one of the chairs he conjured for Tonks and himself when they had first arrived.

'Well, that was very... interesting, Harry' Dumbledore said. The expression on his face was imposable to read. 'Besides a few very rare gifts that will be unlocked when your power comes to its fullest. The amount of magical power you will have is eminence. I just have one thing to say. I am now and forever will be glad you are on the light side.'

Really long A/N sorry but has to be explained

I have been getting quite a few reviews which is great thanks to all who R/R

More then one person has commented on how fast Harry accepted Sirius's death in chapter 3. Well the truth is I'm drawing from my own life experience with a death that affected me in such a way I wanted to end it all.

FLASH BACK INTO AUTHORS LIFE

I am 23 years old. I am standing in the middle of a hall in the hospital, watching through a small window into a surgery room as they perform an emergency C section on my wife.

10 minutes later my twin sons were born. A nurse came to me and took me to see one of my sons. 9 weeks early and he was 3lbs even. He was sleeping and in an incubator. I reached through a port hole and touched his small hand. I smiled, he was ok. I turned to the nurse and asked to see my other son. The nurse looked at me sadly and told me that he was born without a heartbeat and that they were performing CPR on him. My brain shut down right there. That was not something I was prepared to hear. I was brought back to reality 10 minutes later when the doctor came to me and told me my second son was breathing and had a heartbeat again. I smiled and asked to see him. I convinced myself that all was right in the world again the doctor took me to see "Tyler" that's what we were naming him. 2lbs 3oz. he was at birth. I tried not to notice all the IV's, ventilator and other equipment helping to keep him alive. The doctor tried to tell me he probably wouldn't make it through the night, but I didn't listen. This was MY son! MY baby boy! Of course he was going to live.

Tyler fought like a war vet for every breath he took... for 9 and 1/2 hours. It was just too much for him. Acid had built up in his blood from lack of oxygen when he had no heartbeat. I was numb. I had lost a son twice in less then 10 hours. I couldn't feel any emotion. They took my wife and I and our closest friends and family into a closed room. I sat there staring blankly at them while all the people around me cried. 3 minutes later a nurse came in holding my son. The nurse laid him in my wife's arms. She told her and everyone in the room to take as much time as we needed. I looked to my wife who was holding our child and crying. I couldn't even move to try and comfort her. I watched as she pasted him around to the others in the room. Everyone was grieving for my son. Then he was passed to me. I looked to my little baby boy. I was angry. I wanted to destroy everyone in that hospital right then and there. WHY? Why did MY son have to die? He wasn't even in this world long enough to harm anyone. I wanted to die myself it hurt so much. I cried and cried till it felt like the tears would never end. There was a pain in my heart I thought would never heal. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out of there. I handed my son back to my wife and told her I was going for a walk. I headed out the door. I walked around for what felt like days but was little less then 1/2 an hour. I was thinking of how wrong the world was, what was the use of living in a word that was so unfair? That's when my thoughts drifted to my daughter.

"Tessa" 3 years old and still innocent as the day she was born. "She will die one day" I thought. I thought to my other son "Troy" Tyler's brother. "He will die one day too. My wife will die, my mom will die, everyone I know will die one day. I myself will die." I kept thinking about that. It was just going to happen, no way around it, you just can't stop death. So what was I to do? I did the only thing I could do. Accepted it. When the funeral came 4 days later, I lowered Tyler into the ground; he was buried in a casket made out of a small toy chest. The only thing I was thinking as I lowered it down was "I helped bring him into this world; I should help take him out. Death is just part of life, It happens to everyone when it's there time."

End flashback

So now I am 28 years old. My wife and I have been together 11 years and married for 6. We have our oldest girl Tessa who is 9 years old now, our son Troy who is 6 and our youngest daughter Tabitha who just turned 5 years old and we will always have Tyler in our hearts.

Life goes on even after death. I went from wanting to kill myself to accepting that everyone dies, in 3 hours.

Harry had time before school let out to grieve and blame himself for Sirius's death. Tonks was the one that got him thinking about death and how it comes to everyone that's why he opened up to her. And thinking about death can't be stopped. It helped him to accept Sirius is gone.

Hope that helped and wasn't too sad for you.

Blaze


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry sat up and looked from Dumbledore, who was wide eyed, to Tonks, who looked like she was trying not to giggle at the expression on Dumbledore's face. They all sat in silence for a moment wile Harry tried to process this new information. 'So,' Harry finely asked. 'How powerful am I? And what skills will I have?'

'Well,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 'As far as raw magical power goes I have never met your rival. Not in me, not in Tom, no one. I do not hesitate to say this, Harry. You are, or rather will be when the magic you are amassing, merges with your core, the most magically powerful wizard on the planet. The only way anyone has any sort of advantage over you is by knowledge and experience. And with one of the skills that are to be unlocked knowledge should come a lot more easily for you I imagine.'

While Harry thought that bit through Dumbledore conjured a tea set and biscuits with a wave of his wand and passed them around to Tonks and Harry.

'What of the skills?' Harry asked hesitantly. He was having a hard time getting his mind around the fact that he was going to be more powerful then Voldemort, let alone Dumbledore or anyone else.

'Well the first gift I saw is even found amongst muggles. In fact you even know a muggle-born witch with this gift. It is commonly known as a photographic memory. I believe that Miss Granger was born with this gift unlocked. It will allow you to absorb and recall information quite easily. Be it from a book or from lectures in class. This should help you a lot with your study.' Dumbledore said calmly in between sipping his tea.

'That is a very useful gift, Harry.' Tonks said cheekily 'With the brains you'll get maybe you can ask the sorting hat if it would transfer you to ravenclaw' she laughed at the look that flashed across his face, and Dumbledore smiled.

Harry scowled at her, and then with a smirk that would not have looked out of place had it been Snape's face calmly said 'Actually the hat said I would have done well in slytherin.' He smiled toothily as Tonks mouth clamped shut with no retort and Dumbledore laughed outright.

'It also seems your magic is working on unlocking a rather rare gift called Pure Sight. Now it will require quite a bit of study and practice to become proficient in it. This gift allows one to see magical signatures. Be it from a person, magical item, or used and active spells. Such as spells cast recently in an area or wards, such as the protective wards around here or the wards at Hogwarts.' continued the headmaster after his laughter had died down

'That should be neat. Like I could see invisibility cloaks and such?' Harry asked as he was thinking now that could be very useful indeed.

'Yes, Harry. Along with people under disillusionment charms. You will not be able to see detail of a person using such things, they will appear as a mass of color signaling what type of magic is being used, but you will be able to see there location and movement.' Dumbledore said while Harry nodded still in thought.

Dumbledore gave a quick glance to Tonks and then back to Harry. A sly smile spread across his old face. 'And lastly, I believe Nymphadora here will want to be a big part in your metamorphmagus training.' This was met with stunned silence as both Harry's and Tonks eyes snapped on to him.

It took about one full minute for what Dumbledore had just said to sink into there heads. Then with a screech and flash Tonks was out of her seat and rushing across the room at Harry. She was about half way there when she tripped over her own feet, flew gracefully through the air, landed right on top of Harry, who had fell back onto the bed, and started to squeeze the life out of him all the while screaming how wonderful it was.

'Tonks... can't... breathe... need... air...' Harry gasped out. Tonks pulled back slightly loosening her grip on him but not letting go. He saw that a huge smile was on her face

'Oh I'm sorry Harry. It's just that this is so wonderful, I mean it's terrific. You have no idea...' Her words had faded out as she stared into his vivid green eyes. Harry was staring back into her sky blue ones. They just gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity. It hit them both at the same time that there faces were less then 3 inches away from each other and they still held there arms around the other, but neither made a move to let go. They started drifting closer. Tonks wet her lips in anticipation, as did Harry. They closed there eyes. When there lips were less then a centimeter away from there goal, they heard a loud AHHEM of someone clearing there throat. They sprung away from one another so fast they both fell off the bed. Harry on one side and Tonks on the other. They both got up from the floor blushing red; Tonks made her way to the chair by Harry's desk while Harry sat on the far side of the bed. And Dumbledore still sat in his chair looking highly amused.

'Well it certainly seems I have left you two with quite a bit to talk about' said Dumbledore as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.' Well I must be going. I have other matters to attend to. Harry I think it would be wise to wait until after you have come into your full power to purchase your new wand. That way when a wand does choose you it will know your full potential. I will stop by in a few days to see how you are doing and answer any questions you might have. Good day, Nymphadora. Good day, Harry.' After Tonks and Harry had mumbled good bye the headmaster apparated out of Number 4 Privet Dive.

An awkward silence filled the room after the headmaster had left. Neither looked the other in the eye for a full five minutes. It was just starting to get unbearable then Tonks brightened.

'Well what are we waiting for?' She asked, looking Harry right in the eyes and gave him a wink 'Lets go shopping!'

'Dumbledore said I should wait to get my wand'

'Yeah I heard what he said, Harry. But he didn't say we couldn't get you cloths and books now did he? Hurry up and finish getting dressed, It's almost lunch and I am getting hungry. We can pick something up to eat on the way to the train station since you can't apparate yet. We should get there about 1:30 if we leave soon. Then we can shop and eat dinner at the Leakey Cauldron on our way home.'

Harry beamed and got dressed. After stopping at a small fish and chip stand on the way to the train station, they made it to the Diagon Ally just as it hit 2:00. First stop was Gringotts, where Harry took out more money then he had ever carried at one time before even exchanging some for muggle money. Tonks was impressed with the huge mounds of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Harry could have sworn that the amount in his vault had more then doubled since his fist visit there. When he had asked the goblin that had escorted them to his vault about this he starting going on and on about interest rates and investments and such things Harry had no clue about. Tonks took it all in though, as it turned out investment was a bit of a hobby of hers, she was always good with numbers and was the top Arithmancy student in her year.

Next stop was Madam Malkin's where Harry suffered through an hour and a half of Tonks and Madam Malkin measuring him and telling him to try on 300 different outfits. In the end though, Harry walked out happy. He had a whole new wardrobe, both wizard and muggle. He had cloths that fit, felt nice and were HIS! His brand new cloths, not his Cousins old hand me downs. Harry walked with his head held high dressed in an outfit Tonks picked out for him. Tall black dragon hide boots with silver buckles, Black jeans and a belt with a white T-shirt that was so tight it looked like it was painted on. When Tonks saw Harry step out of the dressing room in that outfit she had to clench her jaw to stop from drooling. She had already known in her mind she wanted him, be it lust or love she didn't know yet. But when she saw his cut muscles ripple under the tight fabric of his T-shirt she didn't care. Even before that, the seven years difference in age really didn't matter to her. On his birthday, just a few short weeks away, he would turn 16, he would be the age of legal consent, and if he wanted her, she would gladly have him.

Harry had been watching Tonks ever since they had left privet drive. He had seen her watching him on more then one occasion. Not having much experience with girls, let alone a woman like Tonks. Harry was not sure what to make of it at first so he just kept watching. Through out the day he noticed that she kept finding reasons to touch him. While they walk and chatted about nothing, exchanging jokes and small flirtatious remarks she would brush up to him and lay a hand on his arm or shoulder. If they were sitting down, like on the train ride to London, she would always put a hand on his knee and lean toward him while they talked. It was unnerving to him at first. Never having physical contact wile growing up unless it was to cause pain, he wasn't used to this type of contact. But after awhile he found himself enjoying it, even returning the gestures. He remembered reading in some book he should not have been reading that these were signs of affection and even physical attraction.

He found himself thinking about Tonks a lot while they went about there day. He rather liked the way she was over protective of him and kept the crowds away with a raised wand when people recognized and tried to approach him. It was even kind of funny when she sent a death glare at a 14 year old girl who had enough guts to ask him for his autograph and kissed him on the cheek when he found himself unable to say no to the puppy dog eyes she was giving him. He thought about the kiss they almost shared back in his bed at privet drive. He could be honest with himself, He fancied Tonks, she was a very beautiful woman. He couldn't say if he loved her or not because he had too little experience with that emotion. The age difference didn't mean anything to him, but he wasn't sure what she thought about it. Sure she was showing all the signs that she liked him but he had to be positive. So Harry came up with a plan. It was simple and to the point. After the next shop he would take her to Florean Fortescue's, get one large banana split to share and ask her.

The next stop was called Logan's Luggage, They sold trunks. Harry needed a new trunk now. He didn't burn his old one but just with the amount of cloths he bought would fill it and leave no room for anything else. And he was damn sure not going to leave anything at the Dursleys. Never the less he wanted a simple trunk, nothing outrages. So after talking it over with Tonks and Mr. Logan they found the perfect trunk to suit his needs. It was a three compartment trunk. The first compartment was used to hold your books and things of that nature. It was charmed to be ten times bigger on the inside then the outside. The second compartment was the same as the first but this one was used to hold cloths. The third compartment held a small studio flat, a 25' x 25' room. One corner was closed off and held a small bathroom. Another corner held a small kitchen-et. It had a small stove and fridge, a small sink and dish ware enough for four people. Another corner held a queen size four poster bed. The last corner held a small study area with a nice roll top desk and a few book shelves on the wall. In the middle sat a love seat and two plush arm chairs around a small coffee table. It was the perfect place to escape a busy common room if he wanted time to himself. But what really sold Harry on this trunk were a few extra charms that were added to it. Besides the standard protective charms that were on it to resist damage, weather and miner spells. The whole trunk was password protected and only recognized the owners' voice unless another person was keyed into it by the owner. Each compartment could be set to its own password. With a word the whole trunk would shrink down to about the size of a pack of stick matches. There was no need to use a wand or key for this trunk. With the trunk only having two compartments to hold things a neat little charm was added so when you opened the trunk what ever you needed to get out was always on top.

So, happy with his new trunk, Tonks helped him put the cloths they had bought into it. Harry said the password to shrink his trunk, 'Down Boy'. (He was in a silly mood when he picked it and he could always change it later) put it in his pocket, Made a very bold move and took hold of Tonks hand and said 'Why don't we get some ice cream Tonks? Do you like banana splits?'

Tonks was surprised when Harry grabbed her hand but she made no attempt to let go of it. As he led her toward Florence Fortescue's her mind was working in over time. She was a little worried about getting into any kind of relationship with Harry. She knew it couldn't be a casual friendship with benefits kind of thing. Harry was the type of man that would fall in love once and once only. If Harry let her into his heart and she let him into hers there would be no turning back. And that is what scared Tonks. She had dated many guys in her time at Hogwarts and out, and in those relationships is when her metamorphmagus ability came as a handicap. She would date a guy for a few months and just when she would start to get close to someone it would happen. It always happened. At some point or another they would start to slide in small comments. Things like her having longer hair, her being taller or shorter, bigger tits, wider hips, different eyes. It was limitless. Everything they wanted her to change would make her less then who she was and more of what they wanted her to be. She was scared Harry might be like that, like every other guy she had gone out with. That's why she was so happy to find out he was, or was going to be, a metamorphmagus. She had never met another one, and another metamorphmagus would know what it was like to have people want to change them and would not want her to change.

Harry was thinking along the same lines as Tonks was while they walked. He knew he liked her, but there was the fact that he didn't know her all that well. She didn't know him all that well and that is what scarred him the most about the conversation he was going to try and have with her. She was showing all the signs on liking him from what little he knew of woman. But did she like HIM? Or did she like 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'? Could she see past the scar on his forehead or was she blinded by it? He did not know the answers to these questions but he fully intended to find out before going into anything more then friendship with her.

Harry led her to a table and after helping her up when she missed her seat trying to sit down, went to get the ice cream. Harry came back and sat across from her at the stall and put a big banana split between them.

'What did you get for yourself?' Tonks asked as she eyed the huge boat of ice cream

'Oh, I thought this would be big enough for the two of us' Harry said with a frown setting two spoons down on the table.

Tonks laughed 'that's good because I was wondering how I was going to eat all that.'

They traded small talk and slight flirts for a few minutes until Harry finely built up the nerve to start up the conversation he was both dreading and awaiting.

'Can I ask you something, Tonks?' he said not looking into her eyes

'Sure, Harry. You can ask me anything.' She was wondering why Harry all the sudden seemed to nervous, he had loosened up around her as the day went on and seemed to be relaxed up until this point.

'OK... umm... d... do you... err... like me, Tonks? You know as in... umm... more then friends? I mean... I know we don't know each other that well, Bu.. But we have bean flirting back and forth all day. From what little I know about woman it seems your showing interest in me. I understand if you don't and I was reading into it wrong, I just have to know for sure.'

Harry finely looked into her eyes and Tonks saw them begging that the answer was yes and dreading if it was, it would be for the wrong reasons. She looked into his eyes for a few more moments then slowly whispered 'Yes, Harry. I think I do like you, more then just a friend.'

Harry took a small bite of ice cream and nodded his head. He thought about it a moment. He looked up and smiled at her. He liked the idea that she saw him as someone that could be more then just a friend. Now he just needed to know why she liked him.

'Why, Tonks? I mean don't get me wrong because I like the fact that you feel that way about me. To be honest I think I might like you too. You're a beautiful woman, Tonks. You could have any guy you want. I'm nothing special. What could you possibly see in me?

'Oh, Harry.' Tonks said with a sigh 'Guys don't see me. All a guy sees when they look at me is someone that can look however he wants her to look. They don't see the true me. As you see me now is my base form. This is how I was born to look, Well my hair was brown but that was to boring. More importantly this is how I _choose_ to look. Every guy I have been with didn't seem to realize that. That's why I was so happy when Dumbledore said you would be a metamorphmagus. I have never met another one. I was starting to like you even before then, I though maybe if you knew what it was like to be a metamorphmagus and by some grace of god something were to happen between us, then you wouldn't ask me to change.

'I like you Harry, for being who you are. Your very hansom, even before the changes your magic made to your body I thought you were hansom. You're very brave; you're loyal to a fault to those lucky enough to have you call them friends or family. Your smart, funny and you have an effect on everyone around you that makes them feel special; unless they are into dark magic then when you're around they feel threatened or even scared. I like you Harry, Just Harry.' She saw him smile and he beamed at her as she said the last part.

'I don't see how any guy could ask you to change Tonks, I would never ask you to change, whether I'm a metamorphmagus or not. Your perfect just the way you are' Harry smiled and Tonks blushed a little. 'I do kinda know what you mean though. I haven't been with any girls before. Because you can't really count, Cho now can you? I mean she only wanted me as a link to Cedric. All the girls around don't really see me for me. They have had a image of The-Boy-Who-Lived burned into there heads by the Daily Prophet and history books for a full decade before I even known that the wizarding world existed' Harry said, he took another bite of ice cream then said 'They are all either to blinded by this scar on my head or to intimidated by it to get close enough to get to know me.'

They talked more along those lines until they finished there ice cream, then Tonks said 'OK, Harry. Why don't we take our time with this? I think I like you and you think you like me, But nothing can really happen between us until after your birthday. The age difference might not mean anything to either of us but if the ministry found out something was going on before you are 16 then I could go to Azkaban for corruption of a minor. Let's just see what happens with our feelings till then. Get to know each other better. How does that sound to you Harry?'

Harry thought about that for a few minutes and realized it would be for the best 'I think your right Tonks. Merlin knows you don't need to get on the bad side of the Ministry, and we really should get to know each other better before we decide on any kind of relationship' Harry looked at her and smiled. He then looked out the window and saw that the crowd of people that had been in Diagon Ally all day was starting to thin out. 'It's starting to get late Tonks we should really get going if we want to get some books before Flourish and Blott's closes.'

They only had time to pick out a few books before it was closing. Tonks helped him choose some books on Metamorphmagus and Occlumency. He found a few books on Pure Sight and that was all the time they had. Tonks told him they could pick up some more when they came back for his wand. They then made there way back to the Leakey Cauldron and had a nice dinner.

They chatted all though dinner and the train ride back to Little Whinging. After Tonks Hexed Vernon for a comment about not having 'Freakish Whores' in his house they made there way back up to Harry's room. They talked for awhile longer about anything that came up. Harry had found out Tonks was living at Grimmauld Place, she had had a small flat in London but she moved out when Sirius said she could stay there rent free. He had to talk Tonks out of going down stairs and locking the Dursleys into the cupboard after he had told her what it was like growing up with them. After awhile they had both grown tired Tonks apparated out to get some cloths and things she would need while staying at Privet Drive. When she got back Harry was already asleep so she found a broken quill and transfigured it into a small bed set along side Harry's and went to sleep her self.

No one expected the blast of magic that came from Harry about 5am that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

The next two weeks were frantic for Dumbledore. On the night Harry's magic finely took hold some very strange things happened indeed. Dumbledore had just woken from his sleep and was looking through his sock drawer trying to decide what pair he was going to wear that day. He was about to take out a very thick pair of nice warm pin striped socks with individual toes, when he started to smell smoke. Dumbledore walked into his office to see that quite a few of his little spindly, shiny, silver smoke puffing interments were ablaze. In fact they were starting to catch his whole desk on fire. With a quick wave of his wand to put out the flames he was startled to find that it was only the instruments that were keeping track of the various wards in and around Number 4 Privet Drive that had caught fire. Fearing the worst and still dressed in his plaid overall pajamas and pink fuzzy bunny slippers he grabbed hold of Fawkes tail feathers and told him to go at once to Privet Drive.

Fawkes and Dumbledore appeared in the kitchen of Number 4 with a burst of Phoenix fire As soon as they landed Dumbledore told his faithful companion to get Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape and bring them back as soon as possible. After Fawkes left Dumbledore started making his way through the house.

At first glance nothing seemed to be out of place in the kitchen, but as he made his way into the living room he knew that something major had happened. Every knick-knack, vase, and electrical equipment was broken beyond repair for even magic to fix. Feeling something was very wrong we opened the front door to check for signs of an attack or anything out of place. Everything seemed fine at first until he tried to see the magic wards that where placed and what he saw made him gasp. It was imposable, it simply could not be. All the wards and protective spells he had cast when first bringing Harry here had been torn to shreds. Even the blood protecting wards that had surrounded the house had dropped. Upon seeing this one thought ran through the old mans mind "Harry can not stay at Privet Drive any longer." It was then he realized that he hadn't checked on Harry yet.

Dumbledore made his way back into the house to find that Fawkes had arrived back with Snape and McGonagall. After telling them to search the rest of the house he made his way to Harry's room and what he found there was something he just didn't understand. And that was saying something if you knew anything about Albus Dumbledore The-Man-Who-Seemed-To-Know-Everything. There, floating in the middle of the room was Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. They were floating vertically; arms spread wide and facing each other. A magic net seemed to be surrounding them separately but was connected by a cord. Baffled by that the old headmaster tried to approach the pair but couldn't get within 3 foot of the nets. Not knowing if they where in danger from the nets or not Dumbledore stepped back and took out his wand. He was about ready to cast a "Finite" spell when Fawkes soared through the door and grabbed his wand and landed on the back of a couch in front of a fire place.

'What is the matter old friend' Dumbledore asked the Phoenix more puzzled by his behavior then the couch or fireplace that he didn't seem to notice yet. The Phoenix cocked his head and sang a note that seemed to say 'You should not interfere with things that you do not understand' Dumbledore seemed to understand him. 'Alas, you are right as always old friend. I shall not interfere at this time but they will need to be moved shortly. It is no longer safe for Harry to stay here.' It was then he heard a very un-lady like shriek from the bedroom door. Dumbledore turned to find Minerva and Severus staring open mouth from Harry and Tonks and the room they were in. Dumbledore noticed this and looked around the room himself. He chuckled at what he saw.

'Ah, alas it seems that Harry's magic has been up to some mischief.' He said to them.' That would explain why everything in the living room has been broken beyond repair as well as the Gryffindor common room here.' And it was. The smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive had been transformed into an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore chuckled again, eyes twinkling as bright as ever. 'Tell me, have you found anything out of place in your search of the rest of the house?'

Minerva was the first to regain her composure and speak. 'Well yes there seems to be a lot out of place Albus. In the next room down the hall, what I take is Harry's cousins' bedroom is what appears to be a pigsty, and wallowing in the mud is a rather large pig with the face of Dudley Dursley. In the master bedroom I found a rather long necked giraffe in a woman's night dress. I can assume that it was at one time Petunia Dursley.' One could see the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried not to smile but barely managing to do so.

Snape spoke next with his usual sneer in place and contempt in his voice. 'In the back yard I found that the garden has twenty times more weeds then flowers. There is a Mule with Vernon Dursleys face shut in the cupboard under the stairs. What has Potter got him self into now?'

'Harry had no control of what has happened here this morning. If I am to guess it was his magic taking out revenge for the torment he has been put through while living here.' Dumbledore said with regret in his voice while he looked back to Harry and Tonks still floating in there nets.

'What is going on with them Albus? Is it something to do with Harry's magic?' Minerva asked. One could tell she was starting to get worried.

'It would be safe to say it indeed has something to do with Harry's magic but what it happening I could not even begin to guess. Fawkes would not let me interfere and I think it is wise not to at this time. But they will have to be moved as soon as possible. All the protective wards that were once in place to keep Harry safe while he was here have been destroyed by the magic backlash.' Replied Dumbledore

Just then Hedwig soared in through the open window and landed beside Fawkes on the coach. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all watch as she looked around the room. She looked from where Harry and Tonks where still floating in the air to Fawkes. One could tell she was more then a little frightened. Fawkes seemed to nod his head at Hedwig like they where having a conversation. After a few minutes Hedwig seemed to calm down but still looked nervous. Fawkes gave a chirp and rubbed his head against the owl as if to reassure her. The three watchers did not know what to make of the two birds.

After a few more minutes of Hedwig's and Fawke's quiet conversation the owl lifted from the back of the couch and began circling the floating pair. After a few times around them she let out a loud hoot and flew into the beam of magic that connected Harry and Tonks. As soon as she came into contact with the beam a net just like the ones surrounding Harry and Tonks formed around the owl. The cord connecting them changed and formed a triangle, From Harry to Tonks to Hedwig and back to Harry. The nets of magic began to give off a white light so bright that Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall could not look at them. When the light died down and the three were able to look back Tonks and Harry now laid on the floor and all traces of a Owl where gone but sitting on Harry's chest was a baby Phoenix, pure black with pink tips to its feathers. Sitting on Tonk's chest was a pink Phoenix with black tips to its feathers.

'Oh my word.' Exclaimed McGonagall wide eyed while Snape starred open mouthed at the pair of bond Phoenix.

'It seems that Hedwig's love for Harry and his life bond has granted them a pair of bond Phoenix, amazing. Never have I seen such loyalty in a owl' Dumbledore told them with twinkling eyes and a smile that stretched to his ears

'I thought they were legend, no more then bed time stories for children. I never imagined seeing a pair of bond Phoenix let alone watch them be born of a owl.' McGonagall replied in a faint voice still trying to comprehend what happened.

Fawkes let out a smug chirp while watching the two new Phoenix in the room. They looked back at the red and gold Phoenix and began to sing a soft song full of happiness

'I think it is time we move these two. Voldemort will notice that the wards are down and will no doubt be sending someone to check into what has happened here this morning. Fawkes if you could ask if these two beautiful birds could transport Mr. Potter and Ms. Tonks to Head Quarters it would be very much appreciated.' Dumbledore asked the old Phoenix. Fawkes nodded his head gave a chirp to the other Phoenix then all three plus Harry and Tonks vanished from Number Four Privet Drive in a burst of fire never to return again. 'Severus, Minerva, if you could begin to clean up what can not be fixed and see if you can restore the Dursleys to there former state I will go to the Ministry and have them send a team of Obliviators. I think that it would be best if the Dursleys do not remember this incident.'

'Of course, Albus.' Minerva said as she conjured a camera. At the Headmasters odd look she replied 'I do not think that Harry would want to miss what his magic has done to avenge him. I doubt he shall ever want to return here.' Anyone could see that she had a smile on her face for the havoc that Harry's magic had caused but also anger in her eyes for the torment that he had to endure while in the care of these awful Muggles.

Dumbledore gave a regretful sigh but also had a smile on his face. 'I do believe you are correct Minerva. I doubt very much that Harry shall ever walk inside these walls again.' And with that the Headmaster disapparated.

By the time came around for the reading of Sirius's will neither Harry nor Tonks had woken up. Poppy Pomfrey had said they would both be fine and would probably wake up in about 2 weeks.

Professor Dumbledore had spoken for and accepted what was left to them by Sirius in his will being that they were unable to attend for themselves. This had brought around the perfect place for Harry to live. It was a piece of property that was left to him by Sirius called Padfoots Playhouse, or as it was to be renamed as stated in the will, Potters Perch. As it turned out Sirius had built it in secret after he had graduated Hogwarts with the help of James and Lilly Potter. It was hidden by the Fidelius Charm with the secret keeper being transferred to Dumbledore at the reading until it could be transferred to Harry himself and was also Unplotable. It was hidden in the middle of a magical woods in Scotland, not to far from Hogwarts itself though not the forbidden forest either.

With Lilly Potter being a Charms Mistress she had put up all the charms in and around the area herself. Twenty acres surrounding the Perch had anti Muggle charms. It also had charms to keep the weather in the area as it would be in late spring, never to hot or cold. The trees were always green and flowers were always in bloom. The Perch also had it own Quidditch pitch, gardens and swimming pool. But all this was nothing compared to the Perch itself.

Up in the trees spread for five acres was Potters Perch. If a muggle was ever to see it they would probably say it looked like a cross between the Swiss Family Robinson's tree house and the Ewok village. Bridges and skywalks connected its many rooms. The place just screamed magic, it was beautiful to look at and was the safest place for Harry and Tonks.

It was here that Harry and Tonks woke up on July tenth.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Harry began to wake up he blinked his eyes a few times while he tried to clear the fogginess out of his head. The last thing he could remember was going to sleep after an outing in Diagon Ally with Tonks, but this was definitely not his room on Number Four Privet Drive where he had went to sleep in. He was lying in what was probably the biggest four poster bed he had ever seen, and the most comfortable as well. He sat up to get a better look around the room he was in. The bed was about twice the size of a king size bed and had dressings of Gryffindor colors. As he took in the rest of the room he saw two roll top writing desks, a small sitting area with a coffee table two chairs and a loveseat, three doors one of witch was open so he could tell that one was the loo. The other two doors he assumed went to a closet and the rest of the house, what ever house he was in. The room was softly lit with candles and windows lined two of the 4 walls of the massive room, though with the drapes drawn shut he could not see out from where he was sitting on the bed. He was just about to get out of the bed to use the loo and try to figure out where in the world he was when an arm fell across his chest.

Amongst the massive bed Harry had failed to notice Tonks was sleeping under the covers right beside him. As he looked at her beautiful face her eyes fluttered and where a soft violet color. She smiled at him, thinking about how handsome he had become. She stretched out a bit trying to bring herself into full wakefulness and yawned a 'Mornin, Harry'. It was then that it hit her that she was in the same bed as Harry. Not that this bothered her but she did not remember getting into bed with him and started to rack her brain as to how, why, when and what happened to get there.

Harry smiled back 'Morning, Tonks... um... you wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?'

'What do you mean, Harry?' she asked with a puzzled look on her face. Harry just gave her a funny look and waved his hand around the room and raised his eyebrow. After looking around the room she was about to comment that she had no clue as to where they were then the door opened and Professor Dumbledore along with Madam Pomfrey walked in.

'Ahh, I see you two have finely woken up. About time I must say.' Dumbledore said chuckling to himself' I'm sure you two have questions to ask but I am sure Poppy would like to check both of you over first to make sure all is well. After that I shall answer all the questions I can.'

Madam Pomfrey checked them both over and after declaring them in perfect health left saying she would be getting back to her vacation.

Tonks was the first to speak after Madam Pomfrey had left. 'Professor, Dumbledore where are we? How did we get here? How long have we been asleep? And why am I in bed with Harry?' She asked all this very fast but mumbled to herself after that the question. '_Not that I'm complaining.' _Harry had heard her though and blushed slightly, Dumbledore had also heard and smiled a little wider.

'Well Ms. Tonks,' Dumbledore said 'To answer your first question you are in Harry's house.'

'My house, Professor? What do mean my house?' asked Harry, a look of confusion on his face.

'Well that would have to do with how long you were asleep, Harry. The two of you have been, as they say, Out of it, for two weeks. In being so you were unable to attend the reading of Sirius's will leaving me to speak for the both of you. Potters Perch, This house, if you can call it that was left to you by Sirius. It appears your mother and father helped him build it in secret after they had graduated.'

'When your magic took hold, Harry a number of interesting things happened. One of which was the destruction of the protective wards in and around your Aunt's house. With out those wards it is unsafe for you to stay there any longer, so you were moved to head quarters. After the reading and I found out about this and the protective charms your mother herself put on this property I decided that you might rather stay here then at Grimmauld Place. Your mother was a Charms Mistress, Harry. Charms are what she did best, and the protective ones here are among the best I have ever seen. It is as safe for you here as it is at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore then made his way to the sitting area and took one of the chairs and motioned Tonks and Harry to follow.

As they got out of the bed, Harry noticed what Tonks had on and almost tripped over his own feet. It was a black Wired Sisters T-Shirt. That wasn't what got his attention though. It was the fact that it was about all she had from what he could tell. It fell just below her bum to show bare legs and feet with painted toenails. From when her hips swayed as she walked he could see when material brushed across her body that there where strap lines from a pair of G-string panties. Harry finely tore his eyes from Tonks mentally bashing himself for thinking of her like a piece of meat. He made his way to the closet to see if there was anything he could put on and maybe find something for her as well. Little did he know Tonks was having similar thoughts to herself.

Tonks had to hold in her tongue when she saw Harry walk across the room. He had on a pair of loose fitting silk pajama pants that she had got him to buy on there day in Diagon Ally and nothing else from what she could tell. She watched the mussels on his back and arms and just wanted to throw herself at him. Then she scolded herself for those thoughts, knowing that Harry was more then just a sexy body. "_But DAMN! What a body"_ she thought to herself. "_Besides we promised each other to take it slow and get to know one another better, At least until his birthday." _She giggled softly at the thought.

Harry came out of the walk in closet thinking to his self that it was "_Bloody huge." _He had on a black silk house robe pajama bottoms he had kept on for now. He walked to Tonks who was heading to the closet herself for something to put on after he realized how little she did have on. (They had on the same things they had on when they when to sleep on Privet Drive.)

'Here you go, Tonks. I thought you might want something to put on as well.' He handed her one of his green silk house robes.

'Thanks, Harry' She beamed at him and slipped on the robe and they made there way to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had conjured tea while patiently waiting for them and handed them there cups as soon as they sat down on the loveseat. Just then two Phoenix appeared in a burst of flame. Tonks and Harry both were stunned at the sight and were even more stunned when the Phoenix flew to them. The one with black feathers with pink tips settling on Harry's shoulder and the pink Phoenix with black tips settling onto Tonk's shoulder.

'I see your bond Phoenix has decided to make an entrance.' Dumbledore commented with a smile and took a sip of his tea?

'Bond Phoenix?' Asked Tonks and Harry together, Harry with confusion and Tonks with wonder.

'Yes. They were born from Hedwig. When I first arrived at your aunt's home, Harry, Miss. Tonks and your self were in a sort of magic net. I was not cretin what was happening at the time but Fawkes would not let me interfere. When Hedwig first arrived into your room she seemed to share a conversation with Fawkes. After a few moments she flew to where you and Nymphadora were floating in mid air in your magic nets. She flew into a beam of Magic that connected you both and there was a blast of bright white light and when it disappeared Hedwig was gone and the two phoenix where left behind.

Harry did not know how to take this news. He feared he had lost one of his true friends, a friend that stood by him and kept him company in the summers when there was only the Dursleys. 'Hedwig is gone?' Harry asked in little more then a whisper. Tonks instantly moved closer and put a comforting arm around him.

_No, my Harry. I am not gone_ he heard the Phoenix on his shoulder reply to him in his mind. _I am still your Hedwig. I have changed yes, but I am the same. In my choosing to help, My Harry and his mate complete the life and soul bond I was transformed into bond Phoenix. My life and sole are divided between, My Harry and his mate. So now I am two, one for My Harry and one for My Lady. Now we shall need new names. We are two separate beings now but we complete each other, much like you and your mate, My Harry_

Harry was shocked. Trying to comprehend what he had just been told he looked to Tonks who had the same expression on her face as he did but nodded to let him know she had heard what was said as well. They looked to Dumbledore who was smiling at them as much as ever, eyes twinkling away happily

'I believe they asked to be named Harry. Why don't you and Miss Tonks name them now?'

'Umm... Okay... What do you think Tonks? What should there names be?' Harry asked her.

Tonks beamed at him and turned to her Phoenix 'Hmmm... What should we call you? Hedwig means "Refuge in Battle' so how bout we call you Cayden? It Gaelic for "Spirit of Battle"

_I would like that My Lady_ her Phoenix replied and nuzzled her cheek. Tonks beamed back at the Phoenix and stroked his feathers.

Harry thought for a moment longer. He then looked his Phoenix in the eyes and asked her 'How would you like to be called Nydia? It's Latin for "Refuge" would you like that name?'

_It is a perfect name, My Harry. I would be honored for the name. For now we will rest, My Harry. We will talk more later, for now the old one has much to say _And with that the two Phoenix flew to a perch that was in the corner.

'Professor? What did they mean by help complete the "life and soul bond?" Harry asked the old wizard.

'Well that is a bit complicated. You see not much is known about that type of bond. From what little I do it can be more in depth then soul mates and more special then marriage. It is said that with this type of bond one could not live without the other. And they even possibly could not live for extended time apart. For instance now that you are bonded in this way you could spend a few weeks apart with no ill affects, maybe even a few months. But if you were apart for more then that, say a year you both would waist away to nothing. If one of you would die for any reason the other would not survive. This is the reason for the bond Phoenix that Hedwig has become. For the times you spend apart they are your connection to each other. In times of grave danger they are your protection.'

'I encourage the both of you to explore this bond and all the possibilities of it. I shall do some research on it as well and will let you know of anything that I find. Are there anymore questions at this time? I have some other matters that I must attend to.' Dumbledore asked the young couple. They seemed to still be processing the information he had just given them.

Tonks was the one to answer him seeing that Harry was still in shock. 'Umm... No Sir. I think we have quite enough to think about for the time being.'

'Very well, I shall stop by tomorrow and see how the both of you are doing. There is a copy of the will in the night stand on Harry's side of the bed. You may want to look over it when you have the time. If you need anything just inform Dobby. As soon as he found out Harry had a place of his own he insisted on serving him and has been here since.'

'Yes Sir. Thanks I'll talk to Harry we have a lot to discuss.'

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Are you okay Harry?' Tonks asked gently. He had been silent for about an hour now and she was starting to worry. After Dumbledore left Tonks had pulled Harry to her and just held him, letting him think things through while she did the same.

'No, Tonks. I don't think I am. I don't like this bond. I don't want this bond. I have to find a way to break it...' Harry barely whispered. He was talking to himself more than to Tonks.

'Why Harry? Don't you want us to be that close? This bond seems like a very intimate and powerful thing. Closer then soul mates Dumbledore said. It means we are meant to be together. You don't want me that way, Harry?' Tonks voice held nothing but fear of rejection.

'It's not that Tonks. We don't know each other that well, and I want to get to know you better. I do have feelings for you, and we talked about all that in Diagon Alley that day. But you heard what Dumbledore said. You're bonded to a dead man Tonks. If I die, you die. You don't even have a choice in the matter. The fates have just signed your death warrant. I couldn't take you even getting a stubbed toe because of me, and now your life is literally in my hands. If I make one mistake and get myself killed, you die with me. How am I supposed to live with that? Now I can't even push you away to keep you safe, because if we are apart to long we die anyway.' Harry was crying openly by the time he was finished saying this. He just didn't know how to deal with it. He liked Tonks a lot and deep down inside himself he was starting to feel like they were meant for each other but now they were to be together in life and death no questions asked.

Tonks held him tighter and pulled his chin up so she could look him in the eyes 'Harry, all those same things could be said about me. Everything about this bond works both ways. With my job as an Auror and my being in the Order, my life is put in just as much danger as yours is, and more often at that. The way I see it, Harry is this is fates' way of telling us the only way we are going to make it through this war is together.' She looked deep into his emerald green eyes and was flooded by his emotions.

'I can feel our bond Harry. Can you? I can feel how frightened you are right now. You're scared of letting everyone down and losing the war. But that's not your main fear is it? You're scared of being alone, you have been alone all your life and you don't want to be alone anymore. You feel guilty that somehow you are forcing me to be with you because of the bond, and I have no say in the matter. You are also scared of the feelings you have for me, they are growing and you don't understand what they are. Am I right Harry?

Harry wanted to deny it all, to say he was not scared, but he knew it would be a lie. He closed his eyes and nodded his head and when he looked back into her eyes he to felt the connection between them, felt her emotions. He gasped at how intense they were. 'Yes Tonks. I can feel it. You're also scared. You're scared of me rejecting you, scared that you won't be able to help me understand that even without the bond you would still be right here with me. You're also a bit scared of the feelings you have for me. It's happening so fast you are afraid of my reaction if you were to act on your feelings right now. You describe them to yourself as love.'

'I can tell they are the same feelings I have for you Tonks. I desperately hope it is love, but I have nothing to compare this emotion I feel for you to. I know pain Tonks. I know fear. I know pride, loneliness, hate, lust, revenge, anger, friendship, happiness, sadness, jealousy. I know of all these things Tonks, but love is a foreign emotion.'

Before Harry could say anything else Cayden and Nydia flew over to there bonded, both singing a soft phoenix song to help comfort the pair. After a few moments they could hear Cayden speak to them in their minds.

It is alright my Harry. Do not fear the bond between you and your love. We are here to protect you and help guide you if need be. There is also no need for you to fear that you have trapped your love in a bond with no say in the matter, the bond could not have been formed if there was any doubt either consciously or unconsciously that she wants to be with you.

Tonks smiled at Harry after Cayden spoke and started running her fingers through his hair. 'He's right Harry.' Harry smiled back at her and hugged her a bit tighter. Nydia was the next to speak in their minds.

Do not fear love My Harry and My Lady. Love is a blessing to be cherished. You may think it is too soon to tell if what you feel for each other is true love but I must tell you. Love can strike in an instant or develop over time. Those few who find love in dark times must hold on to it, for it is only the truest of love that shines in the darkness. Your love is true My Harry and My Lady, for neither the bond nor we could exist with out it.

With that said, the pair of Phoenix flew back to their perch.

Tonks and Harry finally moved apart from their embrace but were still sitting quite close and holding hands.

'They are right you know Harry? This feeling I have for you must be love. If our Phoenix says it is so then it must be. We still have a lot to learn about one another and that will take time. We can go as fast or as slow with our relationship as you choose Harry, but I want you to know that I do not want to fear our love. I do not want to hide it either'

'I know Tonks. I really do, but it's all so new to me, I don't know what to do. I know I really don't want to hide our relationship either, at least not after my birthday. But then with that comes the press, the hate mail, fan mail, problems with the Ministry for you most of all because Fudge is an idiot.' Before he could continue Tonks cut him off.

'Harry, I don't care about the press. I don't care about hate mail, and as for the Ministry, I will quit. I only became an Auror to fight dark wizards and witches and that I can do right at your side Harry. I make more then enough money from my investments to live a comfortable life.'

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. He was starting to realize that once she set her mind to something there was no changing it

'Okay Tonks. How about this? We set no limits on our relationship, except that it must be kept secret until my birthday. What will come; will come in its own time. If we both are ready then it will happen.'

'That sounds perfect Harry.' Tonks pulled him into a hug and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 'Now what do you say we take a look around your new house and find us something to eat?'

Harry smiled, gave her a light kiss back and took her hand again. 'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I want to take a look around my house'

As soon as Harry opened the bedroom he was attacked by a rainbow colored flash... 'MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR! Dobby knews yous be alright, and Mistress Tonks too.' Dobby was wearing hats and socks of every color of the rainbow and a rainbow jumper.

'Hello Dobby, it's good to see you. Dumbledore said you were here. How are you?' Harry said laughing while trying to pry the rambunctious little House-Elf off his legs.

'Hi Dobby.' Tonks said chuckling at his antics.

'Hello Mistress Tonks. Dobby is doing fine Master Harry Potter Sir; Dobby has come to serve the greatest wizard in the world. The house is big and is keeping Dobby very busy, Master Harry Potter Sir, but Dobby is wanting to ask if Winky could come work here too. She is not liking working at Hogwarts Sir. She is used to working for a family but will not go looking for one Sir.' Harry could tell that Dobby was worried that he would say no or punish him for even asking in the first place. Dobby was wringing his hands worriedly and hopping from one foot to the other.

Harry smiled and knelt down in front of the elf to look him in the eyes. 'I think that will be grand Dobby, if you can get her to accept ten galleons a month and every other weekend off she will be more then welcome. It's the same for you to work for me to Dobby.' The little elf looked like he was about to protest until Harry cut him off. 'Now I don't want to hear any arguments Dobby, if I do, I will pay you more.' Harry said smiling

This shut the elf up immediately. 'Why don't you go and talk to Winky now and do your best to convince her to come. Tonks and I are going to look around the house some, and we will make ourselves lunch.' Dobby nodded his head, mumbled a few incoherent things about the greatness of Master Harry Potter and disappeared with a POP.

'That was a very nice thing you just did Harry. That elf seems to adore you.' Tonks was laughing as soon as the elf was gone.

'What, Dobby? He's harmless, well mostly harmless anyway. There was that time I had my arm busted because of him. And the time I had to take a flying car to school because of him, and the time I got a warning from the Ministry because of him... but he's ok. Besides I had to let him bring Winky, I think they have a thing for each other. Maybe Winky can help calm that elf down a little bit also.'

'You are going to have to tell me some of your stories. I've heard bits and pieces of them but I want the full thing.'

'Sure Tonks I'll tell you over lunch,'

After they finally got over the shock of finding the house was actually built ten meters up in the trees, they wandered around the house, crossing bridges and skywalks that connected many main rooms. After finding eight different guest rooms, a few sitting rooms, many balconies, a few looking over the Quidditch pitch or the gardens down below. They opened a door to step into a huge living room. It was built around a very large and very tall oak tree whose trunk could be seen in the middle of it. They looked around the room; it had a large sitting area with a few couches, chairs and low tables. It had what they called a muggle section that held a very large TV, stereo and pool table. The room also held a study area with a few desks for private work, and a large round table with chairs all around it for group work. A bridge crossed from the study area to a room that held a library that would have had Hermione drooling. They decided to take a closer look at that another time.

After a few more minutes of wandering they finally found the kitchen and prepared themselves some sandwiches. Finding an eating area on the patio right outside the kitchen, they sat to eat and talk. Harry talked of his life with the Dursleys, his time at Hogwarts, and anything Tonks wanted to know about. Tonks talked of her times at school, adventures as an Auror, and anything Harry wanted to know.

After the stressful morning they had, they talked more about the bond and decided they would study more about the connection between them when Dumbledore brought back the books he was going to bring the next day.

While talking they had slipped back into the easy manner they had shared in Diagon Ally, the teasing each other, and the flirting. Tonks's uncanny ability with innuendos had Harry blushing and stammering more often then not. He was starting to pick up on it and by the time Dobby had come back with Winky he had Tonks blushing almost as much as he had been.

'Hello Dobby, and welcome to my house Winky. I am glad to see that Dobby was able to talk you into coming.' Harry beamed at the pair of elves. 'You do understand that you will be free and paid while you work for me?'

'I is understanding Master Harry Potter sir. I is not wanting paying but I is not being happy at Hogwarts and Dobby says I will being happier here so I is coming. Oh, Professor Dumbly is asking me to be telling yous that he will not be able to make it here tomorrow like he is saying. He said yous and Mistress Tonks may be wanting to get your wand instead.'

'That's great, thanks for delivering the message. I really do now hope you like it here with Tonks and me. Now there are three things I want you both to do right away. First please just call me Harry. I don't like being called master, and if you most put a title to my name just "Harry sir" will be more than fine.' The elves looked like they wanted to argue but Dobby must have taken the threat of being paid more to heart because they kept quiet. 'Now if you Dobby can go to Tonks's flat at Grimmauld Place, get all of her things and bring them here? You can put the clothes away in the master bedroom and she can tell you later where she wants the rest of her stuff or we will put it away ourselves.'

'Of course Harry Sir, Dobby will do it right away.' Without another word the elf was gone with a POP.

'Moving me in already Harry?' Tonks said with a cheeky grin 'and into your room no less? And here I thought you wanted to take it slow.'

Harry could tell she was joking with him and that she didn't mind in the least being moved into his room. They had talked a bit more about there relationship, and she had confessed to wanting to dive in head first but she would wait forever if Harry wanted. She had made it clear that HE was the one setting the pace. So Harry grinned back and said. 'Well I normally don't sleep well at night and with you in my bed I slept for two weeks straight. So I figure if I can get a good night's sleep I'll be willing to share my bed with you.' Tonks just laughed and gave him a playful swat on the arm.

'Now Winky, Do you want to do something important for me?' The little elf nodded her head with a smile on her face. She was truly happy to be given something to do. 'Okay. I want you to take a look at all the guest rooms, find a nice small one with a good view and make sure it has a balcony. Do that as fast as you can then come back to me alright?'

'Yes Harry Sir, Winky will be right back.'

'What are you going to do with that room Harry? Is it for me to stay in when you don't need me to sleep?' Tonks asked laughing but Harry felt from the bond that she was a little worried that it was indeed that.

Harry had come to realize that her biggest fear in their relationship was the fear of rejection and being asked to change. She saw being asked to change what she looks like as rejection of whom she truly was, and she had been through that enough.

Harry put on his sexiest voice, gave her a coy smile and said. 'Naw, your place will always be in my bed, Nymph. And when I can't sleep, well? Well, there are other uses for a bed.' Tonks was shocked and more then a little aroused. The way he had spoken sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She didn't even mind the not so original use of her given name when he said it. "Does this man know what he does to me when he talks like that?" she wondered but before she could reply to him Winky appeared with the usual POP.

'I is finding the perfect little room Harry Sir. It is having a nice balcony overlooking the gardens. Would Harry sir like to look at it now?'

'No Winky, I trust you that is it a very nice room. Now I need to ask you a personal question if I may. Will you answer it?'

Winky looked a little worried but nodded her head and said. 'Yes Harry Sir. I will answer your questions.'

'Good. Now Winky, are you and Dobby together, as in a couple? Or would you like to be? I know it's a strange question but I have to ask.'

Winky smiled at Harry. 'That is being another reason I is coming here Harry Sir, so I could be being with Dobby. Dobby is always being sweet to Winky and I is liking him very much.'

'That's very good Winky, I'm happy for the both of you. Now, that room you picked out, that room is for you and Dobby. You may change it in any way you like. I will not have my friends sleeping in a broom cupboard or some such.'

Winky opened her mouth to say she and Dobby couldn't take such a thing, but a raised eyebrow from Harry and remembering what Dobby said about arguing and getting more pay she changed her mind and said: 'Dobby was being right about Harry Sir. Yous must be being a great wizard to call us house elves friends. Thank yous Harry Sir.'

The rest of the day was spent between wandering around the rest of the house, the gardens, and sitting in the living room talking and watching TV, which they figured Harry's mother had charmed along with the rest of muggle equipment to work on magic.

Dobby had returned and Tonks had asked him to put her spare things in a storage room and just put away the clothes. Dobby was also speechless about having his own room with Winky and it took Tonks, Harry and Winky a half hour to calm the elf down.

After a fantastic dinner under the stars on the outside dining area they all decided it was time to turn in. Once Harry and Tonks returned to their room Harry turned to Tonks and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'I'm going to take a bath Tonks' he whispered into her ear. 'A nice long hot Jacuzzi bath sounds nice right about now. It might even be nicer with some company.' He brought his face around to in front of hers, mere centimeters apart. Tonks leaned forward a little but Harry leaned back still just out of reach of her lips. 'But it's up to you whether you want to join me or not.' Harry said then leaned forward brushed his lips lightly across her lips for just a fraction of a second before turning away heading for the bathroom.

Tonks watched his retreating back as he peeled off the silk robe he had never changed out of. "That man just loves to tease me" she though to herself "well I will just have to do something about that now won't I?"

Harry was relaxing in the Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom with his eyes closed, wondering if Tonks would come. He hoped she would. The innuendo and sexual tension had been building all day and it was getting too much to handle. He also feared she would come. He didn't know how to treat a woman and he was not sure how fast or slow she wanted to take things. He was confused. His teenage hormones were screaming at him, his heart was telling him it was okay, but his brain was telling him to take it slowly and carefully. Just then he heard her voice from the door. That voice sounded like a phoenix song and a death drum at the same time, filling him with happiness and fear once it reached his ears.

'If you for one minute think you are going to leave me hanging like that you are sadly mistaken.'

Please R/R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry turned towards the voice. He was shocked at what he saw she was wearing, or rather, not wearing. Leaning against the door frame in all her beautiful naked glory was Tonks. She had changed her appearance slightly. Her hair (while still her favored color of pink) was no longer short and spiky, but flowing long down her back like spun silk. She had perfect pert breasts and slight pink nipples. Her stomach was smooth and Harry could see she had a butterfly bellybutton ring. Her long smooth legs had a trimmed tuft of pink hair between them.

Harry stayed silent with his mouth hanging slightly open as she sauntered across the room.

'You didn't think I was going to let you get away with teasing me like that did you Harry?' Tonks asked in a heavy voice as she slipped into the other end of the huge Jacuzzi.

All thoughts of wanting to wait and take things slow flew from Harry's mind as he kept watching her. All he could think of was how it should be a sin for a woman to be as beautiful as the one across from him. 'Tonks' Harry whispered just loud enough for her to hear. 'You truly are a Nymph. I feel unworthy of even looking at such beauty.'

Tonks blushed as she slid up to her neck in the water. She slid right up to Harry and rubbed her hands across his chest and shoulders. 'You're not too bad your self Harry. You know, if anyone else would call me Nymph they would be nursing a black eye by now, but when you say it, I don't mind. It sounds rather nice coming from you.'

'I think your name is almost as beautiful as you are Nymph, and if you don't mind I will continue to call you that.' Harry said while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

'You are the only one who could ever call me that Harry.' She pressed her whole body up against his and could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach, sending a tingle up her spine.

Harry could feel her pressed tight against him, could feel her breasts against his chest while his hands roamed over her back wanting to explore more. 'May I kiss you?' he whispered into her ear.

'You may, and you don't have to ask after this if you want to kiss me again.' Tonks said bringing her face around to his and looking into his eyes.

Harry leaned into her and took her lips with his. They were soft and slightly moist and it was the most wonderful experience his mouth had ever had the pleasure to have. He was clumsy at first but grew more confident after a few moments. Harry felt out along their link, and found Tonks was enjoying it as much as he was, but she wanted more. He was not quite sure what she wanted, and tried to let her know through the link in turn.

Tonks had kissed many boys but none had been like this. There was a spark here she had never felt before and she wanted to deepen the kiss. However, she wanted Harry to make the move, not wanting to push him in any way. She felt from the link that Harry was enjoying the chaste kiss they were sharing, and that he knew she wanted more but wasn't sure what to do. She decided she would have to give him a little hint and let him go from there.

Harry felt that Tonks knew he was unsure what to do and knew she didn't want to push him into doing something he wasn't ready for. That's when he felt her tongue slide across his lips. It was not demanding in anyway. It was soft and sweet, just a silent question. He opened his mouth and their tongues met.

They explored each others mouth for what seemed like hours till they broke apart for air. Tonks could feel his hardness still tight against her stomach, give a twitch. "_I'll have to see if I can take care of that for him" _She thought to herself

'WOW! Harry. Where did you learn to kiss like that? That was... amazing.' Tonks asked breathlessly.

'I felt what to do from you Tonks. I was able to sense what you were enjoying and not. I was trying to do whatever pleased you. And yes, it was truly amazing.' Harry said in a husky voice while looking into her bright blue eyes and ran a hand trough her long hair.

Tonks bit on her lower lip a bit before giving him a coy smile and saying. 'Now I want to please you Harry. May I touch you?'

'Only if I may touch you Nymph. Your pleasure is mine. I still don't want to go all the way until my birthday but I am sure there are other things we can do. If you want to please me Nymph, please show me how to please you.'

'That's a fair deal' Tonks said as she slid a hand down his chest and stomach to grip his throbbing hardness in her small, soft hand and began stroking slowly. "_Well I could tell it was big when it was pressed against me but damn! He will never have to worry about morphing that, even if he ever needed an ego boost_" she thought to herself. She heard a soft chuckle in her mind and Harry's voice say "_Thanks Nymph. I always though it was rather nice myself. Ohhh... that feels good_." Tonks stared at him wide eyed but continued stroking him. "_Shhh, just feel Hun. Don't think, don't talk, all you have to do is feel. Then I'll teach you how to feel me_" she thought to him and knew he had heard her when he closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and moaned softly. Tonks started speeding up her strokes.

Harry was in bliss. The hot bubbling water in the Jacuzzi was relaxing and pleasing enough, but with the soft hand pushing and pulling the skin along his shaft was a pleasure he never imagined anyone could feel. He couldn't stop the moans from escaping his throat and knew he was about to climax. He thought to her because it was easier then trying to get his voice to work at that moment. "_Nymph... I'm... I'm gonna..._" he was cut off by a thought from Tonks "_Shhh, its okay_." He didn't notice her slip below the surface of the churning water. Just when he was ready for his release the hand that had felt so good disappeared. He almost let out a moan of protest at the loss of contact till he felt something even more wonderful. Tonks' lips wrapped around his shaft and he felt himself buck into her mouth. Her lips and tongue felt amazing... beyond amazing. He felt himself bucking into her again, but couldn't stop himself. With a thought from Tonks letting him know this was what she wanted him to do, he lost any control he might have had. With a few more hard bucks he knew he could take no more. He tried to pull out just before but Tonks wouldn't let go of him. She took him in all the way to his hilt just as he spilled his load and she didn't let go until she had swallowed every last drop.

Harry, still breathing in ragged breaths, opened his eyes just as Tonks' head broke the surface of the water. She had on a smile that would have melted glaciers. Before Harry could even think he had grabbed her and pulled her into another deep kiss that held so much passion it made Tonks weak in the knees.

Harry could taste himself on her but didn't care at all. It wasn't a bad taste and if she was willing to do what she just did to him, the least he could do was kiss her. 'Damn Nymph.' Harry said breathlessly after he had broken the kiss. 'I had no idea anything could feel so good.'

'There are other things that feel just as good, if not even better, but like you said, those things have to wait.' Tonks said while turning in his arms and leaning back into him 'Now I'm going to show you some ways to please me.'

She took hold of his hands which had been resting on her stomach and brought them up to her breasts. With her hands over his, she showed him how she liked them gently kneaded and caressed. How she liked it when he softly rubbed her nipples between his thumbs and fingers. She felt free, to be open enough with someone to show them exactly what you like and don't like was something she had never had the courage to do before. Everything just seemed so right with Harry and all her inhibitions flew out the window. She let out a soft moan at the feeling spreading through her and leaned her head back over Harry's shoulder.

Harry was in heaven. Having Tonks control his hands, teaching him exactly how she liked to be touched, was an extraordinary experience for him. They were completely open to each other, their bodies and their minds. There were no walls they were hiding behind.

When Tonks put her head back onto his shoulder, he found his mouth right next to her ear. He found himself running his tongue along its edge and taking the lobe into his mouth, nibbling and sucking gently. Louder moans escaped Tonks' mouth as he trailed light kisses and his tongue down her neck and shoulder back up to her ear.

Tonks couldn't stop herself from gasping as the feeling of Harry's tongue on her skin. She guided one of his hands from her breast down to her entrance.

Moaning loudly, she showed him exactly how to use his fingers. She showed him how to gently rub the nub at the top and when she guided 2 of his fingers into her two of her own slipped in a well.

Tonks finely let go of Harry's hand and let him explore her body at his will, letting him know through their bond what she liked and didn't. It wasn't long until he had her at a climax. She threw her head back and screamed out 'OH MY GOD... HARRY!' Just as she reached her peek she heard his voice whisper into her ear 'I love you ... my nymph.' And at that moment, Tonks was the happiest woman on earth.

Tonks turned in his embrace, still slightly trembling in the aftermath of her climax. With a tear of happiness in her eye she beamed at him and said 'I love you too Harry, you just made me the happiest woman on earth.' And with that she pulled him into the most passionate kiss yet.

The next day Harry awoke feeling warm and content. He tried to move but there was a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and found a mass of pink hair. He smiled to himself as he remembered the events of last night. He had told Tonks he loved her and she said the same in return. The whole thing had been such a magical moment for him. He had said the words before he even realized they even left his mouth, but knew as soon as they did he had meant them. After some more snogging they had gone to bed nude and he promised himself he would never sleep with clothes on again. He liked the feeling of her warm skin against his as they slept. Harry smiled as he thought about it.

Tonks woke up in a good mood, her head lying on Harry's chest. She remembered last night when he had told her he loved her right at the climax of her orgasm. It had been a magical moment. She sighed contently and rolled in her place to find Harry smiling back at her.

'Wotcher, Harry. Sleep well?'

'Better then I have in a long, long time Nymph. How about you? How did you sleep?' He said with a smile.

'Very well thanks. You make a nice pillow.' She smiled back and gave him a kiss good morning. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' Harry said pulling her into another, deeper kiss.

Tonks laughed as she pulled away, she could tell he was starting to get aroused. 'Down boy, we have a lot to do today. It's time to get your wand.'

Harry had put on a pair of tight black leather pants, with matching Dragon hide boots. His shirt was made of a silvery material that seemed to change color depending on which way the light hit it. He had also had on a black dragon hide trench coat made by an Australian company called Drizabone he had found in the closet in his bedroom. He had fallen in love with the coat as soon as he saw it.

Tonks had on a faded pair of painted on Blue Jeans, thigh high heeled dragon hide boots. Her shirt was tie-dyed and had 420 on the back in green letters. Not wanting to wear robes she had thrown on a black cloak. She had shortened her hair again and changed it to a shocking green. When Harry had asked about the color she gave him a coy smile and told him it matched his eyes.

After getting dressed, and a quick breakfast brought to them by Dobby and Winky, they had Cayden and Nydia take them to a back room in the Leakey Cauldron. 'That is so much better than those damn port keys.' Harry said to his Phoenix when they appeared in a burst of fire and Tonks had to agree.

**_We shall wait here for you to return My Harry and My Lady. If you need us at any time_**, **_just think to us like you now can do with each other and we will come_**

Harry and Tonks agreed, thinking that if they were to walk up Diagon Alley with a pair of Phoenixes it would draw too much attention. So they said goodbye and made their way out of the little pub.

As they walked up Diagon Alley Harry noticed that the other people must not have recognized him because no one had tried to approach him. With the changes in his body, no longer short, skinny or needing glasses, he did look very different if you were not looking closely enough. Or they just looked too intimidating to approach; Tonks had told him she could sense the change in his magic. That it was literally rolling off of him in waves. Harry really couldn't tell the difference. He had yet to try any magic (being without a wand) and had not had a chance to concentrate on his core to see if it was different.

So holding hands and chatting lightly, they made their way to Ollivander's. When they entered Tonks took a seat in a chair by the door while Harry made his way to the counter. Looking around he realized that not much had changed in the old shop. A thick layer of dust was settled over everything, many wand boxes were scattered about and quite a few shelves were broken from wands gone wrong in the hands of first years.

Harry looked to a door he heard open off to the side of the shop, and saw a bright golden light spill forth from it. So bright in fact that he found himself shielding his eyes against it. When he heard the door close again he looked back to see Mr. Ollivander standing there.

'I see that you have developed the gift of true sight Mr. Potter. That is my work room where I make all my wands. All the raw magical material and some of the artifacts I have stored back there would be quite overwhelming for someone not trained to block it out.'

'Yeah, that was very intense Mr. Ollivander. Guess I will have to start training how to control that soon if I don't want to end up blind.' Harry said with a grin 'I guess Professor Dumbledore told you I was coming?'

'Yes, it is very unfortunate. That was a very powerful wand Mr. Potter. If you have the pieces I could try and restore it but it is a very difficult task and the wand will most likely not accept you again, but it is worth a try.'

'I can get them and send them to you if you want to try. No harm can come of it I guess.'

'Very well then, let us see about a replacement for you.' As the old wand maker looked among the boxes he kept talking to Harry. 'This is going to be even more difficult then last Mr. Potter. Your magic is vast. You have grown very powerful indeed. More powerful than even Dumbledore from what I can tell.' He came back holding a wand box and looked Harry in the eye. 'But the question is Mr. Potter, what will you do with that power?'

Harry, thinking about how creepy this guy was, was about to comment when he was cut off by Tonks who had stepped up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'He will do the same as he always has Mr. Ollivander. Fight the dark arts, and win.'

'Ahh, Miss Tonks. Cherry, Phoenix feather and Unicorn hair. Twelve inches and stiff as a board, ideal for protection and defensive spells. A very special wand for a very special woman, I do hope nothing has happened to it.' Mr. Ollivander said when he saw her next to Harry.

'No sir, we're just here for Harry today. My wand is fine.' Tonks said levelly. Ollivander had always given her the creeps.

Mr. Ollivander eyes glassed over for a second as he looked at Tonks. 'What's this? Your power has grown also, though not nearly as much as Mr. Potter's here... ahh... I see you are now life bonded. Interesting, very interesting. You two shall be a force to be reckoned with.' He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to Harry. 'Now, let's find you a wand, shall we?'

Over an hour later, the only thing they accomplished was a lot more damage to the wand makers shop. Every time Harry would try a wand it would burn, smash, break or totally destroy one thing or another. Harry was starting to lose hope that he would find a new wand and worried he would have to wait until Mr. Ollivander restored his old one, hoping of course that it would bond to him again.

'Mr. Potter, you are being difficult today, are you not? Well, we shall have to let your magic search for it itself now won't we?' When Harry just raised an eyebrow Mr. Ollivander said, 'Here is what I want you to do Mr. Potter. Close your eyes and concentrate on your magic. When you have found it, picture it spreading out from your body over everything in the shop, and then pull it back into yourself. If there is a wand in here that will choose you, it will come to you.'

Harry had looked at his magic before. Back in first and second year when magic was new to him he often searched for it. In his mind it was a softly shimmering orb of silver substance that pulsed lightly with the beat of his heart. When Harry looked for it this time he was met with an ocean. The magic power he now held was immense, it saturated him, filling every part of him, leaving no place untouched by it. He pictured it flowing from him, spreading out from across the little shop. It was like the surge of the tide, raw and powerful and it almost overwhelmed him. He had to fight with all his will to pull the magic back into him, but slowly he did. It was his magic and he would be damned if he was going to let it get away from him. When he pulled it back his knees were shaking and he slumped onto the floor.

To Tonks and Mr. Ollivander the sight was breathtaking. No sooner had Harry closed his eyes, a bright white wave of magical energy blasted out of him. Barely controlled raw magic covered everything. It flowed for about thirty seconds until it was pulled back into Harry, like watching a waterfall drop in reverse. When it was over Harry slumped down to the floor and what was laying in front of him was not a wand.

'Harry are you alright?' Tonks said in a worried voice while kneeling beside him.

'Yeah... I'm fine. Just not used to controlling that much power. But Damn! That was amazing.' Harry said while getting to his feet, not yet noticing what layed in front of him.

Tonks just gave him a smile and shook her head fondly 'You, prat! You scared the hell out of me'

'Well I didn't mean too. I just did what I was told.' Harry then turned to Mr. Ollivander who was staring at the floor. 'Well? Did it work?'

'I would say it did indeed Mr. Potter. Better then I could have ever dreamed.' He said with awe in his voice. He bent over to pick up something from the floor. It appeared to be a walking cane.

'What's that?' Harry and Tonks asked together

'This, Mr. Potter is a battle staff, the only one of its kind, made by Fairfax Ollivander, the founder of this shop. It was his life's work.'

Harry looked at the cane more closely. It was about three and a half feet long. On the top of it was the head of a lion about the size of his fist, made of a silver metal Harry had never seen before. The lion's eyes were closed as if to appear that it was sleeping. The body of it was made of a strange orange wood and had runes covering every inch of it. The end was caped in the same silver metal the lion's head was made of.

'It's beautiful, but it looks more like a cane then a staff.' Tonks said and Harry nodded his agreement.

'Looks can be deceiving Miss Tonks. But you are right, this is its cane form.' Ollivander said laying it down on the counter. 'The lion's head and end cap are made of mythril, a very rare magical metal. The body is made from a magical wood that is just as rare, Osage Orange. Its core is complex and we have not been able to reproduce it since. It combines a Phoenix feather, Dragon heart string, Unicorn hair and powered basilisk fang.'

'It said in the notes on its creation that it becomes almost sentient in the hands of its chosen, becoming an extension of that person. The staff can also recognize the intent of its owner when they cast a spell. For example, you could use a slicing charm with the intent to cut _down an_ Oak tree and the staff will pull all the power it can from you that it would take to accomplish that task. Or you could use the same slicing charm to prune your herbology home work and it uses just enough power to do so. It is also indestructible.'

Mr. Ollivander picked up the cane and held it out for Harry to take. Harry reached out and grasped it in his hand. As soon as he touched it he felt the connection. He knew at that moment that this was HIS staff. A golden glow surrounded him as he felt the lion awaken. Its eyes flew open and a roar came from its jaws. As Harry looked at it in fascination it seemed to look him in the eyes. Harry was vaguely aware that it had one eye made of ruby and the other made of emerald. Instantly Harry knew everything there was to know about the staff. He knew it would serve only him and not take pity on anyone else trying to use it without permission. Harry concentrated on its staff form and watched in fascination as the cane became longer, thicker. It took less then a second for the cane to become a battle staff. It was six feet long. The lions head was gone but on one end of the staff was an eight inch spike made of emerald, held in a mythril lion's paw. The other end was identical but the spike was made of ruby. Spells from the ruby side were given extra power then needed when cast, Harry knew. With a thought he sent it back to cane form and the glow faded away.

Harry looked to Tonks who had her mouth hanging open and a look of total astonishment on her face. 'I think I'm gonna like this Nymph.' He beamed at her.

Tonks visibly shook herself and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. When she pulled back she beamed back at him and said 'That was incredible luv. You will never cease to amaze me.'

They both looked to Mr. Ollivander who was just getting up from the floor where he had fainted. He pulled himself together shook his head and looked at Harry. 'Well... Give it a wave.' He said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and waved the cane in a wide arc. Immediately the little shop underwent a drastic change. All the dust vanished; wands flew into boxes and to their place on shelves that were repairing themselves even as they watched. All the wood surfaces took on a polished shine. By the time Harry had finished the arc motion the old shop looked like the day it had opened.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head yet again 'Yes, I do think that will do Mr. Potter'

Twenty minutes later Harry and Tonks walked out of the wand shop laughing at the lion head on the cane. It seemed very curious as it looked at everything that was going on around the Alley. They decided to head for the Leakey Cauldron for lunch before doing some more shopping.

They where just heading by the entrance to Knockturn Alley when the lions head snapped around and gave a low growl.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty. My, my, you have changed a bit haven't you?' said a drawling voice that would irritate Harry till the day he died.

Harry turned toward the voice, smirked a bit and said 'Hello, Malfoy'

Please take the time to review if you enjoy this story.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All previous chapters have been beta read and reuploaded. Please give your thanks to Mskitty94.

Chapter 9

Malfoy scowled in response 'You know Potter with my father in Azkaban I have been made the head of the family and emancipated. I told you, you would pay for putting my father in prison and as I can now do magic outside of school I think it is time you learned a lesson.' drawled the young blond boy while taking out his wand.

Harry smirked. 'Oh really, Draco? I do love to learn new lessons. Seeing as I am also able to do magic out of school now perhaps you could show me a few things.' Harry then sent a mental message to Tonks _"Let's have some fun with him. I am not going to put up with the prat this year."_

Tonks sent a mental message back to Harry _"I don't think he has even noticed me yet. This could be fun."_ Harry could hear the smile in her mental voice.

Draco was starting to get mad now at the mocking he was receiving from Harry. The news that Harry could also do magic out of school was unwelcome. He thought he could have the upper hand with Harry unable to defend himself. But he knew something Potter didn't and that was that he had back up waiting just in the shadows of Knockturn Alley. Theodore Nott, Whose father had also been sent to Azkaban last year and also had been made head of his family and allowed to do magic out of school was waiting for any signal from Draco to join in the fight.

'You think you're a match for me Potter? I have been studying for this since we got out of school. I have been training with a friend who also wants to get one back at you for his father.' Malfoy then waved his hand at the shadows and Nott stepped out, wand in hand.

It was then that Tonks decided to make her presence known. She stepped right up beside Harry and in front of Nott though she didn't yet take out her wand. She turned to Draco and said in a cold voice 'What's the matter dear cousin? Can't fight your own battles even when you're the one to start them? You're so much like your father. He could never fight his own battles either.'

Draco was getting so mad that his normally pale face was starting to turn a color purple that was usually reserved for Vernon Dursley. 'You shut your mouth you half blood whore. My trainer knows your blood traitor mother well and says she will be sorry for ever turning her back on the Blacks. My trainer has dealt with one traitorous Black already.' Though he was mad he finished this last part with a cocky smirk on his face.

Harry was about ready to turn Malfoy into a pile of ash right where he stood but Tonks put her hand on his shoulder and sent a few soothing words into his mind and he calmed down a bit and did not attack. Harry did not like the fact that he was insulting Tonks and threatening her family. He also had an idea of who was training him and Nott. If it was who Harry thought is was, he would deal with her the first chance he got.

'Disrespecting an Auror is not a wise thing to do dear cousin. Neither is threatening the family of one. Also the only person I know of that had anything to do with a Black lately is Bellatrix Lestrange. So if you have been in contact with an escaped convict and know where this said person is then you are aiding and abiding a criminal. With the information you just gave us I can almost guarantee you a cell right next to your fathers.' Tonks said in an even voice. She then turned to Nott, who had been quiet since he stepped out of the shadows. 'Do you have anything you want to add to the list?'

Nott looked at her with hatred, shot a glance at Harry then just turned and walked back into Knockturn Alley.

Harry watched him walk away then turned back to Draco who was looking paler then normal. 'Your lucky Tonks is on vacation from her job at the moment and doesn't want to waste her time on a ferret like you. But you were going to teach me a lesson and I am willing to learn. Do you want to challenge me to a formal duel right now?' he asked in a calm voice while looking straight into Malfoys eyes.

'Your on Potter, let these people watch and see that the great Boy-Who-Lived is nothing more then a fraud. The rules will be no unforgivables and your bitch can make sure this duel stays between us.' Malfoy said gaining confidence every second. Bellatrix had been training Nott and himself for the past few weeks to take there fathers place and the Dark mark. He had picked up the dark arts easily enough and he knew some very painful spells that he was wanting to try on Potter. With this being a formal challenge between to wizards the Ministry could do nothing about it as long as they didn't use any unforgivables.

'Deal, The duel will start in 5 minutes.' Harry said loudly enough for all the people from the Alley to hear. People had started to gather around the two wizards to find out what was going on.

To tell the truth Harry was a little nervous about the duel. If Bellatrix had been teaching him the dark arts then he was sure to have picked up some nasty spells from her. While confident in his own abilities he was not sure how much Draco knew that he didn't.

Harry was starting to get worried about losing the duel, that is until he heard Tonks's voice in his head. _'Listen to me, love. You can win this duel with no problem. I learned in the Auror academy that witches and wizards with enough magical power can perform any spell that they want by will and intent alone. Using wand movements and incantations take less power to perform a spell with, but they are not totally necessary. It's similar to the uncontrolled magic a child can do when they are having high emotions. With as much power as you have you should be able to fight this entire duel without knowing a single spell. If you know the incantations for a spell you want to use I would use them because it does take less power to have the same effect if you do. If he throws a curse that you want to block but you don't know what shield charm to use, just concentrate on blocking that spell and your magic will do the rest. Use what ever movements of your staff that feels natural. It is the same if you want to throw a spell at him. Just concentrate on what u want to happen and use what ever staff movement that seems natural and it will happen. Dumbledore casts a lot of spells this way so you should have no problems at all. I will be right here if you need me. Now kick his slimy ass and send him crawling back to his master so he can be punished for losing a fight to The-Boy-Who-Keeps-Getting-The-Best-Of-The-Dark-Lord._

Harry smiled at this piece of information. He thought back to the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort at the Ministry just a little over a month ago. It was true. He did not remember hearing many incantations or even seen there lips move while casting spells. They must have been doing it this way. _'Thanks, hun. That will help a lot. Just make sure that none of the people watching get hit by any stray spells.'_

'Well, Potter? Are you ready to show these people how much of a fraud there savior is? I myself can not wait to put you in your place.' Malfoy said with much venom in his voice.

Harry griped his cane. He wasn't going to use the battle staff form of it for this duel. 'Whenever your ready ferret boy.' And with a slight bow from the both of them the duel was on.

Malfoy started out with a sickly yellow curse that Harry was not sure of what the effects would be. It was slow moving and Harry was able to side step it easily. The curse hit the door of a shop that was right behind Harry. The door then melted to nothing in an instant.

Harry now seeing that Malfoy was not pulling his punches, Waved his wand at the ground all around the Slytherin. While mumbling 'Wingardium Leviosa' as he did Malfoy saw three of the coble stones from the alley rise up in front of him. Harry followed this move with a quick banishing charm that sent the heavy stones straight at Malfoy.

Seeing that he had no time to move out of the way of the three stones in front of him Malfoy hastily conjured a shield to stop them. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the two stones that rose up behind him and slammed into the back of his head, sending him sprawling forward unto the street.

Malfoy, while getting up from the street responded with another curse, this time a bright orange one. Harry knew this spell from one of the defense books Hermione gave him for Christmas. It was definitely not something he wanted to be hit with. The curse would cause all his nerve endings to become extra sensitive, making even walking and the cloths brushing against his skin very painful.

Harry brought a shield up just as the curse was about to hit him. The shield reflected the curse back at the blond boy who was forced to dive back to the ground to get out of the way. No sooner did he get back up; he was lying on his back when Harry preformed a summoning charm on his right shoe, taking his foot right out from under him. And again Harry then followed with his left shoe.

'Spending a lot of time on the ground are you not Malfoy? Practicing for when you kneel before Tom and lick his boots are you?' laughed Harry. All the people watching the duel were laughing outright at Malfoy who has not been on his feet longer then ten seconds so far.

Malfoy, In a fit of rage at being humiliated by Potter in front of a crowed of people started throwing spell after spell at Harry, some borderline illegal, all very painful and all very dark. Harry responded by dodging, blocking or returning all the curses.

Harry was starting to get bored with this duel. It was too easy. He was just about to try and end it when Malfoy, seeing he wasn't getting any curses past Harry threw a curse that should be unforgivable. It was a pale green curse that turned ones blood into acid that would liquefy a person from the inside out. Harry wasn't surprised that he threw this curse, he had cast many like it already in the duel. But this curse was not directed at him. It was casted right at Tonks.

Tonks, who was keeping an eye on the crowd gathered around, did not see the spell streaking toward her. Malfoy was smirking knowing that Harry did not have time to react or tell Tonks to move. Harry stood in horror and he watched the spell speed towards his love. Tonks turned just in time to see the flash of light before she was suddenly standing three feet to the right of where she just was and the curse slammed into a store window. Harry, Tonks and Malfoy, where all wondering what just happened, but Harry seeing that Tonks was okay turned back to Malfoy and sent a banishing charm strong enough to throw a elephant across the Hogwarts lake. Malfoy slammed into a brick wall behind him and stuck, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Harry, with his eyes blazing a bright emerald green and power rolling off of him in great crashing waves advanced on Malfoy. Malfoy could not speak. The moment he opened his eyes and saw Harry walking toward him with glowing green eyes and an aura of pure magic all around him he was terrified. 'You just made a mistake ferret boy. If that curse would have hit her I would have ended the pathetic little thing you call your life. This duel was between us, you just lost in forfeit of your own rules. I claim the right to mark you as the looser.' With a wave of Harry's staff, Draco gained the mark of the looser. Being that the winner of a duel can mark the looser in any way he sees fit Harry smiled when the mark he choose appeared on Draco. 'That mark will stay with you forever Malfoy as I am the only one that can remove it. It can not be covered up by any magical or muggle means. Every time you see, I want you to know you choose the wrong side in this war.' And with that Harry walked away from Malfoy and the stench of urine that was coming from him and the puddle at his feet, back to Tonks to find out what happened.

All the people that had gathered around to watch the duel, where now staring and laughing at Malfoy, who was still stuck to the wall. All where able to see the mark Harry had chosen to give him. Written in bold black across his forehead that contrasted with Dracos pale complexion where to words that would follow him till the end of his days, "**Death Eater".**

Just as Harry got to Tonks he heard two voices beside him 'Alright, there Harry?' 'Yes, jolly good duel mate'

Harry laughed as he saw the infamous twin pranksters that were Fred and George Weasley take off disillusionment charms and where standing right beside Tonks. 'Hello Feorge, Gred I take it you two had something to do with getting Tonks out of the way of that spell?' Tonks who was pulling a piece of gum out of her hair and wondering how it got there looked at them also.

'Yes' Fred replied with a grin.

'We did' George finished

'And a excellentuse'

'Of the Popping Gum'

'If we do say so ourselves' they both said together.

'Popping gum?' asked Tonks and Harry at the same time while looking at the chewed gum Tonks now held in her hand.

'Our latest invention' said the twins together with an odd stereo.

'Each time you chew it' began Fred

'You pop three feet to either the right or left' continued George

'When we saw the curse headed toward Tonks, Forge here threw his gum at her and the force of it hitting her activated the charm and popped her.' Fred said continuing the tennis mach that was there style of speaking.

'I'm just glad it worked. I don't know what I would have done if that curse had hit Tonks. Thanks guys, I owe you more then you could possibly know.' Harry said while shaking each of there hands. Tonks was also saying thank you over and over again and gave them each a hug.

'It's the least we'

'can do for our'

'primary investor.' said the twins.

'I didn't know you had investments, Harry?' asked Tonks with an odd gleam in her eyes.

'I don't really. I just gave them some money to start there shop, that's all.' Harry answered while looking at the twins wondering what they were talking about.

'Nonsense, oh silent partner.'

'Without the amount of gold you gave us'

'We could never have dreamed'

'Of opening our shop this soon.'

'So we have taken the liberty of'

'depositing a third of our profits'

'into your Gringotts account.'

'And we won't take no for a answer'

Two hours later, after Harry had tried to talk the twins out of giving him money with no effect, and a tour of the shop at the twin's insistence Harry and Tonks finely made there way back to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch.

A/N: Just a short chap to get me back in the writing mood. Next chap will be up soon.


End file.
